Light of my Life
by Kinz.911
Summary: She needed him for company. He needed her for an alibi. Death Notexover.. review?
1. Use

((I do not own Magic Kaito or Death Note))

Aoko leaned against the wall to the police station, mentally counting the minutes her two friends spent inside her father's office. She stood by the stair well door and watched the tiles on the ceiling, one foot resting on the wall.

The lobby was silent, a constant tap from the receptionist typing away at the computer, logging who walked in, how long they were there, and why they were there.

An officer with brown hair and tan skin stood near the entrance sipping coffee on his break, talking sheepishly with a female patrol officer with long hair sipping at her cup of steaming coffee. Aoko didn't pay attention to what they were talking about but the male officer was blushing pretty hard. Off to the side a woman was sitting in a chair and fidgeting her fingers in panicked manner, glancing from side to side and checking her watch.

Aoko was used to standing around in the police station and watching people come in and out to report crimes and give statements. She had seen all sorts of people enter and leave, she had not, however, seen anyone like him. He slid into the police station with a sense of confidence. He strode over to the receptionist and slid a file over to her.

"I was sent to deliver this." He stated, something about his voice sent chills up the girls back. And she couldn't stop watching him. Not until he noticed she was watching. Aoko blushed hard and quickly looked for something else to stare at so he wouldn't know she had been staring.

Too late. he had noticed. He smirked to himself and strode over to her, leaning against the wall and towering over her slightly. Aoko stared up at him, her cheeks slightly red. The boy looked to be a little older then she was, two or three years. He had dirty blond hair and piercing brown eyes.

"Hello." He offered politely, despite the fact he was looming over the girl and making her feel very small. Aoko moved over to stand in front of him, noticing his hand was against the door and wondered what would happen should Hakuba and Kaito come through that door.

"H-Hi..." She trailed off, staring up. He held out his hand and she took it cautiously.

"I'm Ya-" At that moment the door to the stairwell flew open and crashed into him. He pitched forward and toppled on top of Aoko who 'yeep'ed' and couldn't do much else as the boy pinned her against the ground, his lips meeting hers in an accidental kiss.

"Aoko!" The girl heard her friend step through and gasp at the obviously indecent scene.

"Kaito!" She gasped.

"What are you doing!?" Kaito snapped at the blonde. The boy only shifted slightly to look back up at the messy haired teen.

"I fell on her when you forced-"

"Get off of her!" Kaito pulled the boy off his friend and dropped him on the floor before he stood up for himself, brushing his self off and pull the girl to her feet, his hand wrapping around her elbow as he steadied her.

"Sorry." He stated as another boy stepped through the door, causing it to crash into Kaito who would have crashed into the other boy but Aoko yanked on his arm to pull him away and let Kaito sprawl on the ground.

"Kuroba-kun?" The teen who stepped out blinked down at the other boy. Kaito stood up and grumbled to himself about something and looked at Aoko who still had her arm wrapped around the stranger.

"Aoko. You gonna hold his arm forever?" He inquired. Aoko blinked and then flushed hard as she let go.

"S-Sorry, I-"

"It's alright." The boy smiled. "I'm Yagami Raito." He told her.

"Nakamori Aoko." Aoko bowed her head slightly in respect. "These are my friends Kuroba Kaito and Hakuba Saguru."

"Nice to meet you both." he said politely and then checked his watch. "A-Ah... I should be going, nice meeting you." He quickly moved away from the trio and headed up the stairs.

"Ja..." Aoko blinked after him before turning to gripe at her two friends for taking so long.

-

Neither Light or Aoko thought much on each other over the next few days. The most Aoko thought about Light was realization that, that had been her first kiss and that 'Yagami' sounded familiar. The most Light thought about Aoko was realization that 'Nakamori' sounded familiar, but he left it at that.

She went on with her life and pretended the kiss didn't happen, her first kiss was not for that random stranger, although now that she thought about it he did seem familiar... it probably wasn't important.

An alarm pulled the girl out her thoughts as she moved to smack the 'cancel' button and pulled herself up into a sitting position, her hair a slight mess. "Mou." She moaned, looking at the time and sliding out of bed. Just a little past noon, she'd slept later then she'd intended. The girl looked over at her calendar to check the date. The fifth, that meant four more days of summer vacation and she hadn't even thought about studying for exit exam.

Aoko hurried to her closet to pull out a brown skirt and pastel pink tank-top and went into the restroom she would have had to share with a sibling if she had one. The teen carelessly tossed the clothes onto the counter and went to the tub to turn on the hot water, and scrambled to get the rest of her clothes ready.

Once the water was good and hot she pulled the pin up to the shower would spurt her with hot, steaming liquid. She washed her hair with a strong apple scented shampoo and shaved her legs with ease, going back over to avoid missing a spot. She doubted she had, she did the same thing everyday.

She stepped out of the shower and dressed quickly, plugging in her hair dryer and straightener and got ready to fix her hair as she always wore it. About an hour later she emerged from the bathroom, grabbed her purse and threw it over her shoulder, Making sure she had her list of study items before doing so. She was half way out the door before noting the gray sky overhead.

Aoko let out a sigh and grabbed her umbrella, keeping an eye on the gray clouds swirling over head. She slipped out of her house and made sure her purse was secure over her shoulder and began the short walk to Ekoda district's library. She hurried in order to escape the threatening down pour.

-

Light looked up at as his little sister entered his room, he could tell by the look in her eyes she wanted a favor.

"Need something, Sayu?" He inquired, shutting his note book and going over to her.

"...Would you walk with me to the library?" She requested. The teen thought about it a minute before frowning slightly.

"The library's not that far away, It's safe for you to go by yourself." Sayu shifted slightly and looked away for a minute, thinking.

"The book I want is in the Ekoda district Library, and I don't want to go there alone." She confessed. Light paused and then nodded slowly. With Misa off in another city for the week he had more time to himself and he supposed he could spend some of it with his little sister.

"Sure. Let me get my jacket." He moved passed her, knowing she followed, beaming brightly at his agreement.

"Thank you Oniisan!" She piped, practically dancing with excitement as she followed him out the door. Light froze and glanced at the sky.

"...Should probably get some umbrellas first." he observed, turning around to go back into the house.

"...Oh! I just remembered, I have something I have to do." Sayu exclaimed, handing him an umbrella once they were ready. "Can you get it for me?" She asked, pouting slightly like an adorable little sister.

"...Sure." Light begrudgingly agreed.

"Great!" She smiled her thanks and headed back to her room after handing him a piece of paper with the book title on it. Once outside, Light opened the umbrella and made his way towards the library.

"You sure have a soft spot for your sister." The Shinigami that was always following him stated. Light sighed, hearing the rain drops hit the umbrella.

"It's one favor." He defended himself, ignoring Ryuk's chuckling.

-

He got to library just as the downpour hit and closed his umbrella, entering the building and pulling put the paper that Sayu had given him. He paused for second as he recognized the Nakamori girl, focusing hard on something. He got the book first and strode over to the girl. It was raining and he wasn't in any big hurry to get home.

"Exit exam?" He inquired, making the girl jump and look up at him.

"H-Hai." She stammered, moving a few books out of the way. "I'm entering my third year of high school next summer." She admitted as he casually sat down across from her.

"Aoko-chan, isn't it?" He asked. "I could help you, if you're have trouble with anything, I'm a freshman in college after all."

"...You're kind of arrogant, aren't you?" She couldn't help it as the words slipped from her mouth, but it was true. The way he just assumed he could sit with her, the way he proudly stated he was in college. The way sat said he was arrogant, and frankly, Aoko had never liked arrogance, or at least, that's what she told herself. She shook her head and went back to studying.

Light didn't know how to respond to that, denial? Offense? Arrogance? "Maybe." Arrogance won. "but I can help you, if you want it." Aoko sighed and looked up at him again. He obviously wanted to help her, for what reason, she had no clue.

"...I could use a little help on world history." She gave in. Light nodded and reached for a piece of paper and pen. he scribbled down his number and address, handing it to her. "Th-thanks..." Aoko said slowly, tucking the paper into her purse. "...Couldn't you just help me here?"

"I have to get a book back to my sister, she asked me to get it for her."

"...unless you want to get struck by lightening, I suggest you stay inside." Aoko said calmly, flipping the page of her book.

"...probably." Light agreed, staying in his seat, waiting for her to say something. Waiting on her to engage him in meaningless conversation as most girls normally did. But she didn't. She went right on back to reading, studying hard. He couldn't help but feel slightly angry, he was sitting in front of her and she was just reading. It was obvious she didn't know who he was, she wouldn't ignore him if she did, but he knew how to flirt, catch a girls eye and she remained unfazed, not even batting an eyelash.

He was intrigued. She'd showed more interest in studying then a guy flirting with her, she even pretended she didn't care for him one way or the other. Or maybe that test was more important then he thought it was. He watched her, watched her study and read and jot note down.

"She smells nice." Ryuk commented, sitting behind Aoko who was clearly oblivious. Light raised an eyebrow.

"...You smell like an apple." He told her. Aoko blinked and looked him over.

"...Yeah, my shampoo apple scented." She stated, going back to her studies.

"It's nice." Light hid the annoyance he felt at Ryuk's chuckling. He found it funny this girl wanted nothing to do with Light.

"...Thanks?" She awkwardly took the compliment as thunder roared outside. Silence reigned down again and Light drummed his fingers on the table, willing the rain to stop.

"...So..." Light tried small talk, for once not wanting to sit in silence. "You come here often?"

"...yeah, I live down the block from here." She said automatically. "And it's not like anyone's home anyway, Touchan's always busy." She muttered bitterly. Light raised an eyebrow, suddenly remembering where he'd heard the name 'Nakamori.'

"...surely you get to see him some."

"Not really, He comes home after I've gone to bed and leaves for work after I've left for school." Light inwardly smirked. He had to have her, she was alone most of the time, so she didn't have any conflicts and she was a clear challenge.

"Are you dating any one?" Aoko thought about Kaito a minute and blushed hard.

"...no," She denied. "You?"

"Ah, not really." He noticed the blush and made a mental note to look into it. He realized then that she was acting completely different then she had been the other day. She more cynical and clearly not as nice as he had originally thought. Either something was bothering her, or she was just really focused on studying.

She flipped the pages of the book and jotted down a few more things before shutting it and then looking up at him.

"...Is there a reason you're watching me?" She inquired, sounding annoyed. Light faltered a minute, his eyes locked on her brilliant blue ones.

"...No." He said finally, glancing toward the rain pelted window. "Just... well, it's starting to get late and the library will be closing soon." Aoko blinked and then checked her watch.

"...EE!" She squeaked, seeing it was close to five and the rain was showing no signs of stopping. She scrambled to quickly get all the books put back away and gather her notes stuffed them messily into her purse. Light watched as she fumbled with her baby blue umbrella.

"...It's pretty bad out there, we should just stay in here." He stated. Aoko blinked, finally ready to go.

"...my house isn't that far from here, just down the street a little, you could come with me, it's not so bad we can't make it there." She offered, watched as he grabbed his umbrella.

"Oh, sure." He agreed, following her out of the library. She was acting different again, so she was just focused on her studying.

-

Aoko shut the door to her house quickly and locked it up tight, turning to Light's soaked form.

"I guess we got drenched anyway." She laughed sheepishly, closing her umbrella and storing it in the closet. "I'll put your with mine." She told him, holding her hand out for his umbrella.

"Sure." He handed it to her.

"I can get you some tea if you want." Aoko offered, dropping the pair of men's slippers at Light's feet so he could step onto the carpet. "Or something to eat, I suppose, but I haven't been to the store recently, so I don't really know what we have." Light looked around the spotless house, not a speck of dust anywhere. She must have been bored a lot, to clean this much.

"Tea's fine." He moved to the well kept living room, sitting down on the couch and waiting for her to come back. He glanced down at the coffee table and noticed it was littered with articles on the notorious Kaitou Kid. If he remembered right, Nakamori was the one in charge of the Kid task-force. Probably didn't leave a lot of time for Aoko. But he could easily occupy the girl's time.

She returned with a tray of tea and served him quickly and set the tray on the table, sitting down on the other side of the couch as the storm raged on outside. She quickly became aware that she was getting the couch all wet and jumped up, rushing to the restroom and yanking a few towel out of the cupboard. "H-Here." She handed it to him. "You don't want to catch a cold."

He took the towel and stood up to dry off. "Yeah, thanks." he offered a smile. Aoko smiled back and started drying off herself. He counted in his head for about ten seconds before she started to leave and get something else. "Aoko-chan, wait."

"Hai?" She turned to blink at him.

"...Thank you." He said simply. Aoko blushed slightly and turned to go to the kitchen. Light smirked once she was gone and leaned back on the couch.

"Going to use her too?" Ryuk chuckles, recognizing the look on Light's face. Light glanced at the shinigami.

"Ah, have a problem with it?" He asked quietly, so Aoko wouldn't be able to hear. The shinigami was silent a moment.

"She has good tastes." he said finally. Light blinked and looked back at Ryuk.

"...It's only her shampoo, besides, I don't intend to kill her." He stated. "I just need her for a few months, then I'll leave her alone, so long as she doesn't find anything out." A second later Aoko returned with a plate of crackers and set it down, sitting beside Light again.

"Sorry, this is really all we had." She stated. Light glanced at the crackers and then back at her.

"It's fine." He assured her, scooting a little closer, causing her to tense up. "I've been thinking, it's rather a nice a coincidence we've met up with each other like this twice now."

"I-I suppose." she agreed, taking a cracker and biting down on it. Light mentally cursed that the mood hadn't changed yet.

"Maybe it's not just coincidence. You're father is well respected police inspector and mine is too... perhaps it's destiny?" He tried, watching for her reaction.

"...Destiny?" She said, her tone cynical. "Are you really hoping I'll buy into that?" She made to stand up. Light sat in shock for a few minutes, hearing Ryuk laughing at his failed attempt.

"Better watch it with this one, Raito, she's not as dumb as you think she is." Light ignored him and stood up, following after her.

"A-Aoko-chan, really, I'm sorry you see it as a line, and maybe it is, but can you blame me for wanting to date such a pretty girl?" That got a blush at least. Aoko stopped a minute to clear her thoughts.

What was with this guy? Was he really this into her? Unlikely with all the things she'd been called in her life. But she could use the company, and she didn't necessarily have to like him back, not in the way he seemed to like her. Even if it was horrible, she was sick of being alone.

"Look you!-" She pretended to cut herself off, looking into his seemingly concerned eyes. "...You, you really think I'm pretty, don't you?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" '_Good, the mood's changed._' He thought to himself, priding himself on his acting.

"I-I just, no one's ever told me that before," she pretended to blush hard, turning away from him. He quickly turned her back around and tilted her chin up.

"They must have been blind." So she was sensitive about her looks. He made a mental note. "I'd love to have you.. by my... side." he let his lips capture hers in a perfectly chaste kiss.

Aoko pulled away, not all of her blush faked. "Oh. I..."

"Come with me to lunch tomorrow?" he requested, not letting her pull away to much.

"..sure." she agreed, letting him kiss her again.

"I'm glad." He offered a small smile, and then glanced towards the door. "...It seems to have stopped raining." he stated. Aoko nodded, noticing she couldn't hear it anymore.

"Yeah..."

"I'd better get going." He told her, moving to the front door, feeling accomplished.

-

Light knew the moment his normal tactics didn't work he'd have to be extra careful to keep hold of her. He had to appeal to her weak side and do it subtly, or she might realize what was up, Ryuk was right, Nakamori Aoko was not stupid and couldn't be treated like she was, she'd catch on. He had to spend as much of his free time with her as he could manage, he had to pretend to be completely infatuated with her. To keep the illusion up he started to touch her hand whenever he had the chance, pretending to embarrassed when she said something.

The subtle touching seemed to really work, she blushed at hand touches stuttered when he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He pretended to only want to talk about her for a little while but found that to be dangerous as she started getting uncomfortable, so he watched movies and talked about nonsense with her, as much she liked, she also explained her long thought out opinion about Kaitou Kid. He took the opportunity to bring up Kira to see what she thought about him.

He couldn't really tell from her answer, she either vehemently despised Kira or she flat out didn't care. To be on the safe side he decided to go with the former.

Aoko knew what she was doing was wrong, she knew that toying with someone's affections was evil, and the more he doted on her the more guilt she felt, but also the more she wanted to stay with him. They sure had talked a lot in the few days she'd known him, they must have covered every subject. She sat with a bowl of popcorn between her and Light, his arm was casually draped around her shoulders, with her feet propped up and watched the old black and white horror movie in the comfort of her own home with lights shut off, she didn't care if she was supposed to watch t.v. in a well lit room, the picture was better with the lights off.

"...He really shouldn't go off alone like that." She stated, watching as the doomed man left the group in search of a lantern. Light looked down at her a minute and then shrugged.

"It's a movie." He said nonchalantly.

"So? It's fun to speak hypothetically sometimes." She defended herself, almost pouting. Light looked back at the screen and forced himself to think that she did not look cute when she was pouting. That was a small moment of weakness and it wouldn't happen again.

"Oh?"

"Well, like... what would you do in that situation?" She inquired, eating some more popcorn.

_'Use the Death Note._' Light thought. "I'm not sure.. protect my girlfriend?" He tried, squeezing her slightly. Once he got to know her, she really was easy to keep. Just make her blush and she was butter in his hands.

Aoko blushed slightly, but inwardly thinking about how lame that answer was. "Oh, Raito-kun." She playfully pushed him and turned her attention to the t.v. "...That's suggestive." she stared at the screen as it went back to the other two people, the woman straightening her clothes. Light smirked so she couldn't see, the mood had just changed again. He turned and put his lips up to the side of her face.

"What? They have the right idea." He murmured, kissing the side of her face. She blushed hard and pulled her face away. He gently turned her face to him using the hand handing over her shoulder and kissed her deeply.

Aoko's eyes widened, sure, he'd kissed a few times before, but not like this, those were all chaste kisses. And now... she felt her eyes flutter shut. Even if she didn't actually like him, he was a good kisser. Her right arm left it's place lying limp on the couch to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer.

Light turned so he could kiss her better, leaning slightly so he could start to lay her down.

Aoko's other arm shoved the bowl of popcorn off the couch and wrapped it around his neck pulling her legs up onto the couch to avoid falling off. Light moved to allow her legs room, putting his leg between hers and moving his kisses to her neck, taking in the sound of her quickening breath as his hand went to the hem of her shirt, pushing it up. She wasn't showing signs of discomfort, so he figured he was in the clear.

She gasped quickly, wondering why she wasn't objecting, she wasn't ready for this sort of thing, she barely knew him and she didn't even like him, she also couldn't think clearly with his lips on her neck like that. She'd have to do something about it later, when she could think clearly.

--

((So, I fixed it. I like this better, it helps the sekrit!plot along if neither of them know they're being used. ...Light's still kinda OOC, but my Cousin was right in her review, he'll be back to being a bastard soon XD ...I still have the smut bits and I'm still thinking about posting it on adult fan fiction, just let me know if you want them. ...Anyone noticed all me fic have been Aoko-centric, recently? o.O

Kaito: Yes. -.- and not one of them are me and Aoko.

...oh hush you. ))


	2. L

((I do not own Magic Kaito or Death Note))

((I do not own Magic Kaito or Death Note))

"What time did you say your dad normally gets home?" Light asked, biting Aoko's ear gently. "I could go another round." He explained, moving to nip at her neck.

"It varies, sometime after three, that's for sure…" She panted, her energy spent as she laid beneath the dark-blonde. "B-But I don't think I can-I'm really tired." She confessed. Light merely smirked, moving back up to capture her lips.

"That's okay, you don't need to do anything." He whispered, kissing the side of her face. "Now let me take care of you…"

_Knock! Knock! _

Light blinked, looking at the front door. Who was visiting Aoko this late at night? It was almost one in the morning! He tried kissing her face again but she pushing him off and feverishly hunting for her clothes.

"It's dangerous to answer the door this late, Aoko-chan, just stay with me..." He tried, catching her arm and nearly succeeding in pulling her back but she slipped out of his arms and quickly dressed, throwing his clothes at him.

Light decided to take the hint and got dressed as well, getting his shirt over his shoulders just as she pulled the door open.

"Kaito?" She blinked at the Magician standing in front of her. "What are you doing over here so late?" She asked.

"Got done with work early so I-…what is he doing over here?" his eyes fell on Light. The other boy yawned, having recently turned on the TV.

"We fell asleep watching TV." He shrugged, "that against the law?"

"…No, I-I guess not." Kaito decided, though he did notice Aoko's clothes looked a little rumpled but he didn't pay much attention to that. Light smirked and then moved over to Aoko, planting a kiss on her lips as if to say she was his.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He stated, ignoring the jealousy he could feel coming from the magician. He vaguely noticed she seemed a little reluctant to kiss back and he told himself to keep an eye on that.

"Y-yeah." Aoko agreed, watching as he left the house.

"You're –dating- that guy now?" Kaito asked as soon as Light was out of earshot. Aoko sighed and moved to the kitchen, leading him away from the living room she probably needed to clean.

"What's it matter to you?" The girl inquired, opening the fridge to find something to snack on.

"I don't like him, there's just something about him that doesn't sit right."

"You're jealous?" Aoko blinked, something akin to happiness starting to swell inside her.

"No I'm not jealous! He's a creep and you can do better." Kaito denied, privately thinking that he was better.

"Oh." The happiness was gone. "Well it's none of you business who I decided to date." She countered. "And what's wrong with a little casual dating? It's not like I'm going to be with him forever." Aoko said angrily, moving to the faucet and turning it on.

"No, but he's a creep, I just feel like you don't know what you're getting into."

"Kaito. Shut up. I'm dating Raito-kun, get over it." She said coldly. The magician debated arguing for several seconds but left the house in silence. Leaving Aoko to deal with a guilty feeling gnawing at her gut.

She stood still for several seconds, trying to get a grip on herself but felt the guilt turn to nausea. She tried to ignore it but before she could stop it she was hanging over the sink, washing the contents of her stomach away.

"How dare he." She wiped her mouth. "I've been dating Raito-kun over a month now and he chooses NOW to notice?" She demanded, becoming sick again.

She got the last bit of bile washed down and shut the sink off, sliding down to a sitting position and covering her face with her hands.

-

"Raito-kun, no… I don't feel well." Aoko tried to push the boy off of her. "Really, I'm going to be sick." Light pulled away from the girl to look her over, she did look a little green.

He rolled off of her and watched as she got up quickly and made for the bathroom, cringing as his phone went off.

"Hai?" He answered, already knowing who was calling him.

"Raito! Misa misses you so much." Misa Amane told him, her voice making him cringe more. "How have you been?" She asked.

"I'm fine, have a test, but that's nothing. Actually, Misa, I have a friend over, she seems to have… had a bit much to drink, I'll have to talk to you later."

"Raito-kun is very thoughtful." Misa commented. "Misa will just call you tomorrow. Misa loves you"

"Ah." He hung up, getting up to check on Aoko, as he figured he probably should.

"…Are you alright?" He asked once she was slumped on the floor, looking extraordinarily pale.

"I-Just stressed, I guess. Kaito's not really being very supportive."

"You need his support?"

"I-it'd be nice to have, but I guess not." She let him help her to her feet.

"Good." Light kissed the side of her face. "If the stress is making you this sick, that's a problem. You can clean up if you want, I'll see if we have anything for dinner."

"Look for an apple." Ryuk put in his two cents. Light rolled his eyes as he shut the door, heading down to the kitchen.

Aoko took a few breaths and looked towards the toilet, becoming sick again. She her eyes starting leak water and flushed the bile down. She wiped her mouth again and slowly stood up and used the sink to clean herself up, privately thinking about how embarrassing it was she got so sick at her boyfriend's house. "Mou..." She sighed, once she was cleaned up.

"Aoko-chan, if you want, there's an unopened toothbrush in the medicine cabinet, you can use my toothpaste." Light called through the door.

"Arigatou." Aoko answered back, opening the cabinet and quickly finding the mentioned tooth brush and toothpaste.

After brushing her teeth three times over she stepped out and headed back to Light's room.

He smirked and gave her a small kiss upon reentry, shutting the door before making the kiss deeper.

"I'm sorry… about getting sick like this." Aoko looked at the ground. Light shrugged, pressing his forehead against hers.

"You don't have a fever, maybe it is stress, and you can use that toothbrush for when you stay over." He told her, kissing her deeply and coaxing her to his bed. All he wanted to do was knock her out and start writing in the death note again, as had become his routine.

Aoko had to be exhausted to be able to sleep, so he did what he could to physically exhaust the girl.

"Are you feeling better now?" He asked, two seconds from pushing her onto the bed.

"Uh-huh." Aoko breathed, feeling him gently shove her down on the bed. He climbed over the girl and pressed passionate kisses against her lips and trailed them down to her neck, his hands reaching up her shirt.

-

"Aoko." Light sighed, standing outside the ladies restroom. "Aoko." He said a bit louder when she didn't responded. "You need to see a doctor. You've been sick like this off and on for the past few weeks." Light had accompanied Aoko to police charity Christmas ball. It was boring, Kuroba and Hakuba were giving him grief, and Aoko got sick. Again. She was always getting sick now a days. Misa was convinced she was a drunk, because that was the best excuse Light could come up with when she called.

"I know…" He heard her say weakly. "I'll go when I have time."

"When you have time? You'll go tomorrow."

"I can't. I have my exit exam tomorrow. I can't miss it."

"Go after."

"I have to study for my entrance exam." Light rolled his eyes, he was glad she was honestly concerned about her grades, he honestly thought she was one of the few who did in Japan, especially these days.

"You need to take a day off and see a doctor." He was not going to have a sick girlfriend who didn't know when to go to the doctor. He'd drag her there himself if he had too.

"If it doesn't go away by the time I take my entrance exam, I promise I'll see a doctor, before they making me take all the series of tests second years have to take." Aoko promised, stepping out of the bathroom.

"If what doesn't go away?" Light froze at the sound of a familiar voice he'd rather not hear and slowly turned around to face the world's greatest detective. Or so people said.

"Ryuuzaki." He greeted the other politely.

"Raito-kun." L acknowledged, chewing lightly on his thumb, dressed in his usual long sleeved white shirt and jeans. He looked rather out of place compared to everyone else. Light was in a tuxedo and Aoko in a purple cock-tail dress.

"My girlfriend, she's been getting sick a lot recently." Light explained.

"Hm." L turned to look Aoko over, stepping up close to her. "Perhaps you should see a doctor then." He stated, still studying her.

"A-ano, it's really uncomfortable with you standing so close to me."

"Aoko-chan, this is Ryuuzaki, a…friend of mine, Ryuuzaki, this is Nakamori Aoko-chan."

"A pleasure." He stepped back a step to shake hands with her. Aoko shook his hand cautiously, watching him carefully. "I envy you Raito-kun, Nakamori-san is very pretty." Aoko blushed and Light wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

"Ryuuzaki is working on the Kira case." He told the girl.

"Eh? Good luck then, you'll need all you can get." Aoko said to the detective. Light hugged her slightly, wondering if that meant she was a supporter or what.

"…Ah." L watched her closely.

"Sorry Ryuuzaki, but I have to get her back to her father, so he doesn't think we're up to no good, or something." He shrugged.

"Ah, I'll go with you." L decided, Light rolled his eyes but didn't object.

-

"Raito-kun…" Aoko panted, feeling the teen's chest rising and falling against her own.

"Yeah?" He panted back. "Are you feeling sick again?"

"N-no, I was just thinking, about why I'm getting sick, or what c-could be the reason."

"Yeah?" He lifted himself up a little to stare down at her tired face, sure she'd pass out any minute now, but during the last week he had noticed her sex-drive had increased, it wasn't even him starting things anymore, really.

"Well-I was thinking that it might be-" She stopped, staring up at him before yawning. "It could be…" She was starting to fall asleep.

Light smirked slightly and kissed her forehead. "Tell me later, you need to sleep now." He told her.

"Mmhm." She agreed, asleep in seconds.

Light stared at her a second longer and pulled himself off of her, covering her with the blankets and moved to put his clothes back on.

"I thought she'd never fall asleep." He moved to his desk and pulled out the Death Note, opening to the page he left off on and started to write names down, having his computer opened to the police records.

He twitched in annoyance when Ryuk chuckled. Setting down the pen he turned to face the shinigami as pleasantly as possible. "What is it?"

"You should have listened to what she had to say."

"What she has to say is not any concern of mine." Light stated, turning to write again, pushing the pen a little harder then normal. "Aoko is a tool. She offers me an alibi and is the extra element to make L think I'm not perfect. That's all. Anything she has to say I don't care about."

Ryuk chuckled again and Light tuned him out, though in the back of his mind, he was curious since Ryuk thought he should have listened.

-

"Thank you for coming with me Keiko, it really means a lot." Aoko told her pigtailed friend as she stepped out of the connivance store with her.

"I don't mind doing it." Keiko promised. "Did you want me to stay with you?" She had noticed Aoko seemed shaky, and Keiko really couldn't blame her.

"A-actually, if you could-I mean-There's a heist tonight, are you sure you want to?"

"Aoko, I'm your best friend, of course I want to, forget Kid, this is more important."

Aoko didn't know what to say, she was touched. "…Arigatou…" she finally said after awhile. Keiko smiled and the two girls headed towards the Nakamori household.

"Ah! Nakamori-san." Aoko heard a vaguely familiar voice.

"Hai?" She turned to face Ryuuzaki.

"What a nice coincidence, running into you again." He approached the girls and glanced at the bag Aoko had in her shaky hand. Aoko narrowed her eyes and hid it behind her back. "What did you buy?"

"A-A birthday present for Raito-kun." She came up with quickly. L looked her over, figuring she was lying, either that or it was a very cheap present, or possibly a practical joke, but Light was not one for jokes.

"Ah, actually, I was just wanting to speak with you, do you have a minute?" Aoko looked over at Keiko nervously.

"I-I actually had something to do…" she gripped the bag a little tighter. L noticed her tense up and wondered briefly if it was because of him. He took a small step back to allow her a bit more room.

"It's about an important case, I can give you a ride home and we can talk on the way."

"B-but what about Keiko-chan?" L looked over at the other girl and then back To Aoko, making note that he was making her more uncomfortable.

"It's okay Aoko, just call me when you get home, we can take-take care of this then." The light brown-haired girl promised. Aoko sighed and nodded.

"Thank you Keiko."

"…Do you want me to hold on to that?" He gestured to the bag.

"N-no, that's alright, it's not like there's anything bad in here." She laughed nervously. Keiko offered a small smile and nodded.

"Okay, good luck then, I'll see you later." She headed off. Aoko took a deep breath and followed L to the waiting limousine. Considering the part of the town they were in, Aoko couldn't help the sneaking suspicion L had been following her. She gripped the bag tighter.

L opened the door for her and she slid inside, L got in after, closing the door and telling the driver, Watari, to start driving.

"So, Nakamori-san. How long have you been seeing Raito-kun?" He inquired.

"A-about a couple of months, I guess." She answered with a shrug.

"Only a few months?" L raised an eyebrow, "And when did you decide to start having a physical relationship with him?"

"Eh?!" Aoko gripped the bag sitting her lap tightly, her knuckles were starting to turn white. "P-please don't assume those things of me!"

"Nakamori-san, I should be honest with you, I suspect Raito-kun of being Kira. I would appreciate it if you would be honest with me. What you say could possibly clear his name." Though, L privately doubted it would.

"Y-you think Raito-kun is…?" She blinked and shook her head. "R-Raito-kun and I haven't done anything yet, and besides, I'm waiting for marriage, I do have some self respect." She defended herself. L stared at her for a long moment.

"Uso." He finally stated, the word biting like ice to the poor girl. "Nakamori-san is always lonely. The only reason you started dating Raito was because it would give you company. In actuality you have feelings for Kuroba Kaito, and possibly something for the detective Hakuba Saguru."

"I-" Aoko tried.

"But they're never around, are they?"

"N-no, but-"

"And Raito is. When he tried to farther your relationship you didn't object because you didn't want him to lose interest. You were willing to sacrifice your innocence if it meant you could have his company."

"N-"

"Nakamori-san. Please. Answer my questions honestly, you might have to rely on Raito-kun later and what you tell me will go into deciding if he is or isn't Kira."

"…Hai." Aoko hung her head.

"When did you and Raito-kun become physically involved?"

"…Maybe a week after we started dating." She confessed, trembling as she realized how bad that sounded.

"And how often would you say you're around him?"

"Almost all the time, I mean, I have to leave his house in the mornings, and I still have school, but other then that, I'm always with him."

"Ah… I see." L said thoughtfully. "How often would you say the two of sleep together?" Aoko blushed hard, twisting the bag in her hands.

"A-almost every night since we started."

"…night…" L made a mental note. "Does Raito fall asleep before you?"

"..No, I'm normally the first to fall asleep…" she explained.

"So it is possible Raito is purposefully exhausting you so he has time to be Kira and use you as a partial alibi?" Aoko took a quick breath and looked at the floor.

"I-I don't think so… I think he's pretty tired too, so I doubt he has the energy." L narrowed his eyes, she was lying, and he knew it.

"Couldn't he be acting?"

"A-ano, I really think he's not, and I-I'm not feeling very well, can we pull over?"

L blinked and nodded, having Watari pull over in front of Aoko's house. "Thank you for cooperating." He told her as she hurried out of the car and made it to the grass before becoming sick.

"Nakamori-san…" L winced, getting out to give her the bag she'd left in the emergency of needing to throw up.

"A-arigatou." She took it quickly and hurried inside, fumbling with the key.

"…Raito-kun is in trouble. It appears the real Kami-sama has decided to step in." He had seen what Aoko had bought, he saw it through the white plastic bag.

-

"Raito-kun… we need to talk." Aoko said seriously when he let her in his room.

"About what?" The college student asked, moving to sit at his desk. Aoko shifted her weight, not sure how to tell him what she needed too. "L's been making you uncomfortable?"

"N-no, Ryuuzaki is… he hasn't done anything."

"If you're really bothered by him following you around and asking you personal questions, I'll ask him to stop."

"No!" She snapped suddenly, wincing at her own tone. "I-I took a t-test to day." She muttered. Light raised an eyebrow, she was obviously unhappy, in fact she looked like she had been crying, extremely pale too…

"I take it you didn't do so well?"

"I-I didn't get the desired results, no."

"I'm sure you can retake it." He pushed it aside.

"I-I probably could, but I don't think it'd change anything."

"With as much as you study? I'm sure you'll pass the next time around." He said dismissively.

"R-Raito-kun, it wasn't that kind of test." She told him, starting to become annoyed with him for not listening. Light blinked, Aoko had never been angry with him before. This was new.

"Oh? Then what kind was it?"

"It was-you know what? I don't want to tell you. I'm going home." She turned to head out but he intervened.

"Sleep here. You've done it a million times by now and it's too late for you to be out alone." He told her, locking the door. He didn't want her leaving, L had talked to her and he had to know what she had said.

"It-fine." She sighed sitting on his bed a minute before curling under the covers and drifting off to sleep.

-

Aoko woke up to the sound of a pen on paper, writing furiously. It made her nauseous, her stomach curling and twisting uncomfortably, she was sure she was going to be sick. She sat up quickly and watched Light write furiously, his monitor was on and the internet was opened up to the police records.

'_While I'm sleeping huh?_' Aoko thought to herself. "…Raito-kun." She said after a long moment.

Light cringed and turned to face her, his face carefully blank. "Yes, Aoko?"

"Y-you… You are Kira-san, aren't you?"

"L got to you?"

"N-no, well... maybe." Light let out an annoyed sigh and studied her nervous little face.

"Well I'm not." He stated, turning back away from her and starting to write again. '_Nakamori Aoko, dies in accident at Kid heist.' _He thought, writing in the first character of her name.

"No…" Something told her to stop him, that he was going to kill her somehow. "No!" She tackled him, trying to yank the pen away.

Light growled in annoyance as the pen was ripped from his grasp and he was knocked to the ground, Aoko on top of him.

"Get off." He shoved her roughly, trying to grab a new pen. "What's wrong Aoko-chan? Are you afraid to die?" He asked cruelly.

Aoko stared at him a second before knocking his penholder off the desk, spilling the pens all over the room.

"Damn it." Light cursed, going to get another.

"Raito-kun! Please listen to me!" She tackled him again.

"For what? So you can go on and on about how you don't want to die, how you're too young?" He shoved her off again.

"I'm Pregnant!" She bellowed. Light froze. Whatever reason he had expected her to give him it definitely wasn't _that_.

He narrowed his eyes at her, trying to debate if it was just a weak attempt to stop him. But now that he thought about it, he really should have seen this coming, she had morning sickness, that was obvious, and the sudden hostility she held toward him earlier.

Then there was that test. Not the kind you pass or fail and the results wouldn't change even with a retake. She had taken a pregnancy test.

Did he want the baby though? It'd get him in some serious trouble, and there was the superstition an unexpected pregnancy was a punishment from God. Ha.

God… Gods couldn't die, they were immortal, and Light, though he hated to admit it, was mortal. But he could pass the note on, and society would see Kira as immortal.

"….You tell anyone, and I mean anyone, I will kill you." He told the girl, standing up and helping her to her feet.

Aoko could only nod mutely, feeling a bout of sickness coming up. Light must have sensed it, because he led her to the bathroom and held her hair back for her. _Nakamori Aoko, dies in childbirth._


	3. Meeting

((I do not own Death Note or Magic Kaito, I'm not smart enough to make them as epic as they are

((I do not own Death Note or Magic Kaito, I'm not smart enough to make them as epic as they are.  ))

L sat in his armchair, stacking sugar cubes as he thought over his encounter with the Nakamori girl. He took a sugar cube from the middle of his stack and popped it into his mouth, sucking on it thoughtfully before restacking the remainders.

She seemed like a nice girl, nice enough, anyway. But getting involved with Light like she was, was, in his opinion, stupid. Light didn't like her, Light didn't like anyone except maybe his little sister and of course, himself.

Aoko was an alibi, and now she'd accidentally thrown her life away for a little company. He dropped the sugar cube into the cup of coffee sitting on the coffee table. The detective reflected on what he'd learned about Aoko, coming to the conclusion she was just a very unlucky individual.

She could have ended up in a similar relationship with anyone, with the same problem she was now facing, it just happened to be Light that she gotten involved with. Which meant, if there really was a God, Aoko was being punished too. L had looked into everything he could find about the girl but couldn't find anything that would result in punishment from a higher being.

Another reason L didn't much believe in Karma. Aoko hadn't done anything, that he could see, she was a victim in all this, no matter which way he looked at it. And if Light found out her pregnancy, if he was Kira, he'd either keep the baby or kill her before too many people knew of her pregnancy.

If Aoko died it would work as enough circumstantial evidence for him to stand trial under the charge of murder. But surely, Light had already guessed that. Of course, L had the advantage in the idea that Light didn't know L knew about Aoko's pregnancy.

In some ways he would be satisfied if Light killed the girl, but as a detective, he had to do what he could to get Aoko out of the trouble she had unknowingly gotten herself in and find evidence against Light.

He downed his coffee and realized with a small grimace what that meant. He needed help.

L never approached anyone with no knowledge of who they were. He studied them and researched all he could first. It gave him the upper hand. And he, being the childish, sore loser that he was, liked having the upper hand. Digging around Aoko he found she was close friends with three people; Moimo Keiko, Kuroba Kaito, and Hakuba Saguru.

Moimo Keiko was Aoko's best friend and the two had known each other since preschool. Keiko was a hopeless romantic, and a member of the Kaitou Kid fan club. That was really all he cared to look at as Keiko was purely a high school girl.

Kuroba Kaito was Aoko's childhood friend and definitely liked the girl, she seemed to like him back and it was a pity to see them torn apart like they were but some things couldn't be helped. Kaito was a magician, and a talented one at that, he was also the son of the late Kuroba Toichi. The magician wasn't around much, he was a Kid supporter and always at a heist. If he was really a good friend, he would have noticed the severe damage it was doing to his friend's self-esteem.

A little more digging and he found the Kaito was Kid, or at least, it was a ninety-eight percent chance. He just didn't have the solid evidence to make that claim. Not only did it seem Kaito was Kid, but that the thief was in way over his head, taking on an underground crime ring.

L had little interest in the organization but started to keep an eye on it, just in case it turned worse. For now, the thief seemed to be doing an okay job.

Hakuba Saguru was an English detective and L had heard of him before, he had even asked Watari about him, not at all surprised that Hakuba had been chosen to join the wammy house but his mother turned down the invitation.

Saguru suspected Kaito of being Kid, which was why L decided to look into it, to see if he was right. The detective was also infatuated with Aoko and seemed willing to do anything for her.

L ate a stray sugar cube and decided that he would need an interview with both Detective and Thief, separately, of course.

-

Kuroba Kaito was in a foul mood. Aoko wasn't acting herself, It concerned him. And there was the small fact she continued to get sick. What was happening to his best friend? What ever it was, Kaito was sure it was Yagami Light's fault.

Aoko didn't wait for him to walk home anymore, she headed straight to Light's and didn't stop for even a pleasant conversation, he was losing her… he could feel it.

Before he got out to the sidewalk someone stepped in his path. Kaito blinked and studied the raven-haired individual who had gotten in his way, the guy sure looked strange.

"C-Can I help you?" He inquired?

"Kuroba Kaito?" L asked, already knowing the answer.

"…depends who's asking."

"I'm Ryuuzaki of the Kira task force." He admitted. "Do you have time?"

"Since my best friend is ditching me for some creep? Yeah." He shrugged. "I'd give you my name, but you already know it."

L nodded and moved to start walking, Kaito blinked before following the detective to a café.

-

"So you think Raito is Kira?" Kaito asked, taking a drink of his chocolate milk.

"…You're love of chocolate reminds me of someone…" L said calmly, setting his coffee on the table. "Yes, I also think that he is merely using Nakamori Aoko-san as an alibi and she is merely using him to feel a sense of companionship."

"Why would Aoko need-I knew that guy was a creep."

"Creep… yes." L said thoughtfully. "In any case, I'd like you to tell me how Raito-kun acts around you."

"Arrogant." Kaito answered honestly. "He acts like he owns her."

"If Raito is Kira, he undoubtedly does." L reminded him, stirring sugar into his coffee. Kaito cringed and sulked slightly as he sipped at his milk.

"If…Right." He sounded pretty convinced.

"I have one more person to talk to, we will be in touch again." L stood up, sliding out of the booth and heading out, having dropped money on the table to pay for the meal.

-

L made his way back to headquarters, having sent a letter to the Kid-task force to give to one Hakuba Saguru. He was pleasantly surprised to find the Detective waiting in the lobby. He glanced around briefly before approaching the other detective.

"Hakuba Saguru-kun?"

"Ah." The blonde nodded, "It's an honor to meet you."

"Ah" L agreed, shaking hands with him. "I should like to discus a few things with you. Follow me please." He started for the elevator, Hakuba following after him.

L led Hakuba to a large room that took up half the floor. The quirky detective moved to his armchair and climbed into it, crouching in his normal position as he started to stack sugar cubes, having asked Watari to refill the room with snacks.

Hakuba blinked and moved to sit on the couch parallel to the coffee table.

"I assume you want to talk about the Kira case?"

"Ah." L nodded, reaching over the table to grab the bag of chocolate animal crackers and dumping them on the table, starting to sort them into groups by animal. The ones broken beyond all recognition were eaten on site. "Have something to eat, if you'd like." L offered with a vague wave of his hand as he grabbed a piece of cake and started to push the animal crackers into the frosting.

Hakuba was about to turn the offer down but let out a sigh, taking a pocky stick, strawberry flavored.

"I suspect that Yagami Raito is Kira, and recently my suspicions have increased." L stated as Hakuba bit into the pocky stick.

"Raito? The guy Aoko-kun is always around?"

"Yes…" L nodded, licking frosting off his fingers.

"…Not surprising." The blonde said after awhile. "To be able to kill so many criminals you'd need access to the police files, and you'd need to be fairly intelligent to get as far as Kira has, Raito, even if I don't like him, is very smart."

"Ah." L had already figured all this out. He glanced at his collection of sweets and took a few sticks of pocky, pushing them into his cake, having run out of animal crackers. "I do not wish to discus why Raito is suspicious, but things that will make him more suspicious. You have met him?"

"Yeah, a couple of times." Saguru stated. "Always with Aoko." L nodded, finally picking his fork up and starting to eat the piece of art he'd created, holding the fork at the end.

"I'm sure noticed how often Nakamori-san has been getting sick."

Hakuba was silent a minute. "Yes, I noticed."

"Nakamori-san is carrying Raito's child. By this point she has likely told him, which means he'll either react in one or two ways, assuming he is Kira, of course." L took a bite of his artwork. "He will either keep the baby or kill Nakamori-san. Raito does not know I am aware of her situation."

Hakuba swallowed hard, that's what it came too? Aoko was going to be with either Him or Kaito. "What are the chances that he kills her?" He asked.

L was quiet a moment, then shifted slightly to grab a fruit roll-up, un wrapping it and eating it while holding it above his head. "The chances that he kills her are over fifty percent." He admitted. Hakuba hung his head. "He will either kill her because he doesn't want the baby, or he will kill her after she's delivered and he can take the baby for himself.

"….Is there anything we can do?" Saguru was definitely not up to losing Aoko.

"If Raito thinks it over he'll realize killing her will be 'the straw to break the camel's back.' He will have to stand trial under the suspicion of being Kira." He added the last pieces of his fruit roll-up to the art work and took another bite

"…You're not going to tell him, are you?"

"No." L confessed.

"But I-Aoko-kun is my friend, I don't want her to die." Hakuba felt his heart beat increasing, something akin to fear starting to possess him. L finished eating his art-cake and swallowed, studying the detective. A shame, love clouded judgments.

"….Then I have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening." Hakuba sat up straighter.


	4. PIH

((I do not own Death note or Magic Kaito))

Hakuba left the hotel half after five, heading home and moving to fix himself some tea. He didn't like the situation and he didn't like the proposition, but there wasn't anything he could do without considerable consequences.

He locked himself up in his study and ran a search over Light Yagami, searching for something, anything that would point him in the right direction. He took a calming breath and forced his emotions down. He couldn't let them get in his way. It was unprofessional and normally led detectives to the wrong conclusion.

But he'd never faced a case that held a friend so tightly tangled into the middle of it. He grit his teeth, rubbing his temples. Aoko was tangled up in this mess and somehow he had to get her out. But one wrong move and she'd be shredded to pieces by the threads that held her in place.

He took another deep breath. He could do this. It wasn't impossible and he wasn't a famous teenaged detective for nothing… and it wasn't like he wasn't used to deadlines. His stomach twisted uncomfortably at the hidden pun in that word.

Part of him wanted to just find Light and tell him if he killed Aoko he'd be placed under harsh suspicion, the other part knew that was letting his emotions get in the way and this was the closest L had come to catching Kira. Hakuba Saguru was not going to be the one to ruin it.

-

The world's greatest detective stayed seated in his hotel room, going over the risks he took with involving Hakuba Saguru, and then the risks he had yet to take but knew he would have to.

From what he could tell Hakuba was trust worthy and even though he liked the Nakamori girl. Saguru understood the situation and the importance of catching Kira, even if he didn't agree to it.

He'd also have to take a chance with the thief, whom L viewed as childish and would likely take all steps to avoid a tragedy, especially if that tragedy involved the death of his best friend.

L had no intention of letting the thief in on the danger his female friend was in, he had no doubt he would go immediately to Light and spill the careful plot against him. He did, however, have to keep a close eye on him to make sure the thief didn't figure it out on his own, it hadn't taken Hakuba long to figure out and if the thief were smarter then the blonde detective that could only mean trouble later.

Which drew L to the conclusion he would be forced to test the thief's intellect, there was a small chance school records and test score didn't do the teenage boy any justice, that such things weren't even a challenge.

Then there were the annoying factors about Kid that had to be grouped in the same category as Kuroba Kaito's intellect.

Kaitou Kid loved to send heist notices, on most occasions the notice stated word for word the time and place, and of course the object involved. And other times the notice's message was encoded, which, personally, L had never had a hard time solving.

Kaitou Kid's methods also suggested extreme intelligence, before each heist it was obvious that he planned out the move of every police official involved with the case, yet each time there was one thing that the thief could not predict that proved the only challenge for him.

He was not able to predict if the small boy Edogawa Conan was to be involved. Naturally, L gained an interest in the child prodigy and decided to conduct an investigation on the boy.

Nothing. L was shocked when his research proved too successful and the documents drawn up for the boy were all there, but a little deeper with his investigations and he realized that no such person, Edogawa Conan, existed. The discovery did not make him happy, but he was able to draw the conclusion that Edogawa Conan was in hiding, and doing a pretty poor job of it. Unless of course, there was no way the people after the boy would guess that a small detective prodigy living at a detective agency was not who said he was.

More research, more nothing.

Three days since he'd decided to involve Hakuba Saguru in the case and five days since finding out about the Nakamori girl's situation, L decided he needed to meet with Conan, if only to discus Kid and find away to keep the thief away from the investigation, for the time being he had employed Hakuba to do so, instructing him to use any means necessary.

"You… want to meet Conan-kun?" The detective asked, blinking at the other, taking a sip of hot tea.

"Yes." L admitted, dropping several sugar cubes into his own drink. "I think it will be of vital importance to get information from him, also, if he's into detective work then he's undoubtedly intrigued by the Kira case, am I wrong?" Hakuba stiffened.

"I-I don't know if he is or not." He confessed, "I haven't seen him since a detective competition went disastrously wrong." He seemed to think for a minute, cup almost at his lips, before pulling it away slowly. "But yes, he does have a knack for detective work, has the potential to succeed even Sherlock Holmes."

"Hmm…" was the only thing L offered to the conversation. He moved to reach for a piece of cake, grabbing the fork carefully and starting to eat it. "If he has that much potential it would be a shame to see it wasted."

"I-I agree." Hakuba nodded, wondering just what was going through L's head.

"Should he get very far into the Kira case he'll likely draw the same conclusion as myself about Kira's identity. Should Kira learn of his then Edogawa Conan's life will be cut short and his potential will be lost."

"…You want to tell Conan-kun not to investigate?" L thought it over, taking another bite of cake.

"Not exactly."

-

Hakuba was not pleased with how difficult it proved to get a hold of Conan. Though, he was grateful L deemed it necessary to explain his thoughts on the situation. At first glance, talking to the boy would be easy, and it should have been. As easy as going to the school Conan was enrolled in and waiting for a chance to talk to him when he got out.

Or as easy as going to the Mouri Detective Agency and requesting a short meeting with him, it wasn't unheard of. But it wasn't like that at all. It was true the Conan was always at school when he needed to be, but he usually stayed after with a small group of friends and, without a significant and valid relation to the boy, neither L nor Hakuba could claim a visitor's badge. Plus, it would look down right creepy for them to wait around the school and L didn't like being out in the open for too long at a time.

Asking Ran proved useless because she had no idea where he went after school, he checked in and ran off. Sometimes he didn't even check in, coming home near bedtime. She did give them another address they MIGHT find him at. He wasn't there, but the little girl who lived there did tell them he was probably off getting into some kind of danger like the fool he was.

It would have been funny and cute if it had not been disturbingly creepy. Her tone was like ice and Hakuba was forced to think about Akako Koizumi. Who, might actually be of some use in this case, supernatural girl in a supernatural case in all.

But Saguru knew better and left all the casting and hiring to the better detective. L nodded and thanked the girl, bowing only slightly before heading away. L showed extreme patience in the whole situation and Hakuba's patience seemed close to an end.

Neither L nor Hakuba got the chance to see Conan until a week later while he was leaving the agency after checking in.

Hakuba approached first. Even as bold as he was, L knew approaching a small child that did not know him, was asking for trouble.

"Hello Conan-kun!" Saguru said happily, kneeling down to Conan's height. "Been awhile, ne?" He winked, something akin to annoyance flashed in the young boy's eyes but he perked up and offered a cheery a grin.

"Hi Hakuba-no-niichan! What are you doing in Beika-district? Do you live around here?"

"Close, I live in Ekoda, but, I was actually wondering if you'd like to meet a friend of mine."

"Friend…" the word found itself forming on L's lips. Being as strange and as… methodical as he was not very many people he came across considered him as a friend, 'Freak', and 'weird' were more of the terms he seemed to encounter. Of course, he didn't normally introduce himself as L in person. Normally it was some form of Alias like Rue Ryuzaki or Hideki Ryuga.. though, that last one was only a trap for Kira.

But then, 'friend' could be used in informal ways now a days, and he would not allow himself to get distracted.

"Oh… sure, I don't have anything better to do." Conan agreed, following after Hakuba as the detective offered a smile and nod before straightening up and making his way toward L.

The oldest detective stared at the youngest, studying him closely as he chewed on his thumb nail.

The youngest detective stared at the oldest, also studying him closely. L could see the mind at work, it was much like his own brain ran, just without the alarming amount of sweets and odd position.

The dark blue eyes scanned him briefly and then ran another, slower check, memorizing every detail he could.

"We will go to a safer location." L decided, starting towards his current hotel. Hakuba shrugged and followed after, Conan trailing behind.

L found himself doubting the age of Conan Edogawa, the kid was just too good at it. He knew exactly what to look for and his eyes were always on the look out for things out of place.

They reached the large suite and L climbed into his chair, offering for the other two to sit on the couch so they could get started.

"Edogawa Conan?" The boy turned to face him. "I am L." The reaction was immediate, his eyes widened and his mouth fell open, not doubting for a second that this man was L.

"Apologies, if I don't quite meet your mental image."

"Not at all." Was Conan's quick response. "Actually, I hadn't thought about it, so I don't have a mental image for what you must have looked like."

"A wise move. A detective should not start imagining details until he knows that they actually exist." L said calmly, reaching for a bowl of cherries. "As I understand it you are quite a match for Kid."

"y-yeah…" Conan nodded. "I was kind of hoping, since you're L, that you wanted to talk about the Kira case."

"I was." The answer was immediate and Hakuba had to do a double take.

"Considering your hobbies you've undoubtedly looked into things, please explain as if you have nothing to hide."

"N-Nothing to?" Conan blinked, wondering if that meant that L knew but was not going to say so directly. Then a thought occurred, he was testing Conan. Waiting for his response to that question to see if he really was hiding something.

"Mm!" the not-child said happily. "I think Kira is someone with access to police records." He started. "From that knowledge we go into looking at why he's killing off criminals. Taking on a job like that is something only a childish mind would attempt, so from there we can narrow it down to the children with direct links to police information. Of those we have about thirteen, add to the list the children of people who are close to the police and might still have direct access to police information.

"Those added we come to about twenty. This is, of course, going off of what we learned from the broadcast you put up." Conan explained and then took a breath, thinking about where to begin again.

"The first series of murders happened in a block of time that closely resembles that of a high school student, that in mind we can narrow the suspects down to about six."

"Six?" L blinked, he'd narrowed it down to one, really, but he'd listen to see if he'd over looked someone, he doubted he had.

-

"….Even for being pregnant, you're getting sick, entirely too much." Light stated, looking at his fingernails while Aoko occupied the women's restroom. "In fact, I'm taking you to a doctor tomorrow, then we'll get to the bottom of this."

"Are sure you know what's normal for-" She was cut off. "Morning sickness?" Aoko inquired, leaning over the toilet. Light shrugged, well aware she couldn't see.

"I'm still taking you, and that is final." Aoko rolled her eyes and wiped her mouth, stumbling out of the bathroom and reaching the sink to wash up.

"Whatever." She finally called back, there was no point in arguing against him.

"Excuse you?" Light turned to face her as she left the restroom. "You do not talk to me like that, girly." He gripped her chin tightly, forcing her to look him in the eyes. She'd noticed a change in him after she's found out about him being Kira. Suddenly, he wasn't as nice as he used to be, and now, he didn't really have a reason to be, she was stuck with him, and they both knew it.

He didn't have to treat her kindly and wait on her hand and foot like he had been doing, but the sex was definitely still something she got on a daily basis, even if that wasn't what she wanted on a daily basis.

"I-I'm sorry." She looked away, despite the fact he was holding her chin in place. She felt his cold eyes on her, surveying her closely.

"Aoko! I was going-oh…" Kaito rounded a corner to see the display. "I guess you're busy." Aoko looked at him apologetically and then back at Light.

He forced her into a harsh kiss to make it seem like they were fine, watching in semi-satisfaction as the thief's face fell. Just for dramatic effect He kissed her neck, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"She always busy." Light stated, watching Kaito from where he was practically molesting the girl.

"…Right." Kaito couldn't takes his eyes off them. "Guess I'll talk to her later." He turned to go, he HAD to get away from this, just watching Light take the girl he was in love with. He needed to find a way to win her back before it was too late.

"No need, she'll be busy then, too." Light covered her mouth so she couldn't respond. "In fact, I'd prefer you stop bothering her. I'm the only one she needs to be around now."

"Aoko, you didn't say that… did you?" Aoko felt Light's eyes on her. She wanted to say 'help' but her life was in danger, and maybe she wouldn't care, but she was carrying a baby inside her, she couldn't risk her child's life.

"I-I'm sorry." She felt tears stinging her eyes, she blinked them back and hid her face, she couldn't let Light see, he'd get all possessive, she was sure it wasn't jealousy that made him like this, the truth was she was now his toy, he owned her and definitely was not up to sharing or giving her up, especially not now.

"…I see…" He sounded so hurt. He didn't even hear her pleading voice, the hidden 'help' she'd coded expertly into the words. But of course, how could he recognize what she really meant anymore? If he could none of this would have happened.

She'd hoped he'd come to his senses and save her, but he didn't. It was his fault, she realized, his fault it hurt so bad just to wake up, knowing her days at school were coming to a close, knowing she'd sacrificed her life just for a little company.

"I-I guess I should go…" he offered.

"Yeah, you should." Light glared at the thief, practically seeing the awkward tension in the air. Kaito nodded and turned to go. Out of her life forever…

"Kaito." She forced out, feeling his and Light's fly to her. One set hopeful, the other watching her. "I-I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize Aoko…" he faked a smile, poker face slamming up like in iron wall. "Really, it's alright, I just-I just waited too long, that's all. No hard feelings, right Yagami?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure." Light pulled Aoko closer. Aoko bit her tongue, feeling the blood fill her mouth and she clung tightly to Light's shirt, forced to watch Kaito walk away. It wasn't like a fairytale; life was just cruel that way. No one was coming to her rescue, she was pregnant and doomed to a lifetime of unhappiness… or, what was left of her life was to be unhappy.

"Stop crying." Light turned to her after Kaito had left. "You belong to me now, you have no reason to cry over a petty thief like that." He used his thumb to wipe away one of her tears.

"….Thief?" She blinked, honestly confused as she looked back up at him. Light raised an eyebrow. She wasn't stupid, surely she knew by now.

"I figured you knew already." He looked her over.

"…Knew what?" She was almost afraid. Light inwardly smirked, turning her against him could definitely work in his favor.

"Your best friend is Kaitou Kid." He stated. Aoko's breath caught and she pushed him away.

"Y-You're lying!" She snapped. Light merely grabbed her wrist and pulled her close again, wrapping his arms about her as she tried to get free.

"Think about it, Aoko-chan." He told her, resting his chin on her head. "What could he possibly have to do every kid heist? He suddenly has a job after Kid reappeared? Think." He told her.

"I-I… Kaito wouldn't…" she managed, voice small and hurt. "He… just wouldn't."

"I know, it hurts to think he would betray your trust like that, but you have someone better now, you don't have to think about him or tolerate him anymore." He stroked her hair comfortingly.

"N-no! Kaito! He-!" But she was running out of excuses, the truth crashing down around her.

"Raito, that was cruel." Ryuk added his thoughts. Light twitched and looked up at the shinigami.

"Your point?" the shinigami was silent. "Thought so." Light pulled Aoko out at arms length for a second, looking at her tear streaked face. "…come on, let's go back to my house." He offered, inwardly smirking in satisfaction as she nodded, more tears spilling down her face, but, those could be contributed to the pregnancy hormones.

Aoko felt numb as he led her back to his place, thinking about how Kaito was the one person she loved but also the one person she hated most in the world. How had this happened? When did life decide to yank the ground out from underneath her, why was she doing this!? It wasn't right, and it wasn't practical, it was stupid.

It was stupid to agree to dating Light, it was stupid for her to get so damn lonely, it was stupid for her feel this way about Kaito. But she did, and she was crushed. In an instant everything changed.

She barely felt Light lifting her sweater off and shoving her down on the bed, grabbing her feet and setting them on the bed, he then forced her head down on the pillow and pulled got in on the other side, pulling the covers up and moving to hold her close. He'd made one mistake in all this, Aoko was not devoted to him, she was in love with that damn thief, and he was going to do what he could to devote her to him.

"Shhh, there, there Aoko, It's alright, I'm still here, and I'll never keep any secrets from you…" He comforted her, feeling her grip onto him. "It's okay…"

-

Somehow, Aoko had found she'd slept with him again, except, this time he'd fallen asleep too. She was sprawled out on top of him while he just breathed. She considered just getting up but pulled the covers up farther to cover herself and him better, and rested a little longer on his chest, the skin to skin contact doing wonders to calm her down. She felt him shift then wrap his arms tightly around her.

For only a moment, she felt like maybe he did actually care about her on some level, but that wasn't possible, not with how he acted, she doubted if he liked anyone other then his self.

"Sit up." He told her, his voice full sleep. Aoko did as he asked and felt his warm hands travel to her abdomen, feeling the tiniest of a bump there. A small smile crossed his face and he opened his eyes to see.

"Beautiful." He murmured, no doubt referring to his unborn child then to her. "We'll tell everyone the news after the trip to the doctor." He decided, looking up at Aoko. "Now, get dressed, we have to be there at nine."

Aoko nodded and did exactly as he told her, hunting for her skirt and a shirt to go with it along with all her other clothes, since his room was clean, it wasn't really hard to find them.

Light moved over to his dresser and pulled some his own clothes out, getting dressed quickly and grabbing his wallet out of his pants from the day before. He sifted around for Aoko's brush in the top drawer of his dresser and handed it to her.

Many of Aoko's overnight things were hidden in the room, Light's parents still didn't know about her constantly staying the night and finding things like her hairbrush, would be suspicious.

They'd met Aoko, several times, and he suspected his sister was suspicious of his relationship with the girl. His mother just asked him about Misa. To which he replied with the truth, it was one-sided relationship, then, for effect, he added on that he'd found someone better. He was also curious to know if his dad knew.

If L knew, no doubt his dad did, but… did L know? He hadn't seen Ryuzaki since the police charity ball. He pulled a hoodie over his shoulders and handed Aoko her zip-up sweater before leading them out of his room and to the front door. It was eight in the morning, surely, everyone in the house was still asleep.

"Ahem." The noise made both teenagers freeze. Light regained his cool quickly and turned to face his parents.

"'Kaasan, 'Tousan." He greeted them, standing his ground as his pride demanded it. Aoko merely leaned into him, trying to hide her face.

"When were you going to tell us?" Soichiro crossed his arms, looking the two over, Sachiko in the same stance, both looked stern. Not near as scary as Light could look, but Aoko was still scared.

"Tell you what?" Light fished for details, he wasn't playing dumb, he just didn't want to spill anything and find out that was not what his parents meant.

"About our grandchild?" Sachiko answered, looking them both over. Light let out a silent sigh.

"Actually, today, after I got back from taking her to the doctor." He explained, feeling the girl trembling behind him. "She's getting sick entirely too much, something is wrong with her."

Sakchiko looked to her husband who looked back at her, they both turned to look Aoko over. "…Yes, you probably should." Soichiro agreed, causing Light to blink. Did they know something he didn't? He turned to Aoko but she looked just as confused.

"…How did you two find out?" He finally asked.

"L." Soichrio supplied. Light sighed, of course L knew. Sachiko moved over to Aoko when she felt it was okay, gripping her arm gently.

"We've also talked to Nakamori-kun…" Aoko jerked, He wouldn't like this, she was no doubt in awful trouble. "He wants you home, but first, you'd better… in fact, I'm going to take you." Light mother decided, moving to grab the keys. Soichiro got in the way.

"I'm going too." He decided. "I have to hear this from a doctor before I can fully believe that my serious son is going to be a father by accident." He grabbed the keys and herded the family to the car.

-

"Well…" The doctor entered the room, clipboard in hand. "The baby itself seems to be developing normally." He stated pushing his bangs back.

"Good." Light let out a genuine sigh of relief, he'd been worried there was something wrong with his kid that was making her so sick.

"….There's more… isn't there?" Aoko inquired, her voice full of fear. The doctor looked her over and sighed.

"Since you were adult enough to go and get pregnant in the first place, perhaps you'll be adult enough to take the news. You, Nakamori Aoko, are in very poor health."

"Sou na!" Aoko blinked. "I eat how I'm supposed to, I exercise regularly, I can't be-"

"It's not something all that effects, you have what is known as pregnancy induced hypertension, a rare disease that, when it is found, is most commonly found in new mothers and has a history of being hereditary."

Aoko took several deep breaths, she didn't even know what pregnancy induced hypertension was. Light just sat quietly, listening to the doctor.

"Also, looking at Nakamori-san's uterus I can see that is most definitely week and likely won't be strong enough to push the baby through.

"…so.. she'll have to have a c-section?" Light blinked. The doctor sighed and shook his head.

"What I'm saying is she doesn't have much of a chance to survive this pregnancy, especially since hypertension symptoms are showing up so early."

"What?" Aoko and Light voiced at the same time.

"This early into the pregnancy, she's at high risk of the hypertension getting worse, to the point it can cause seizures, which will be extremely dangerous for both her and the baby."

"…Can we get rid of it?" Light decided to ask, the worse the man could say was 'no' right?

"The baby?"

"No! The hypertension."

"Well, yes, but it would probably just be wiser to evacuate the uterus, preferably before it has a heartbeat and will be considered murder."

"It's murder anyway." Light countered. "How can I-or she-get rid of it?" The doctor sighed and shook his head. Stupid kids weren't listening.

"The most effective treatments is purely bed rest. Also, I'll have to prescribe some medicine to lower her blood pressure, as it is a problem in hypertension." He stated, scribbling things down on his clipboard.

"…there was only one other time I can remember this hospital having a patient who showed signs of hypertension so early on.."

"Thanks." Light took the paper and helped Aoko up, letting his hand rest on her stomach a minute. It was then that it hit him he was stuck with her. He had to try to keep her healthy, make her rest constantly, and high blood pressure… probably no sex until after this was all over. And if L was keeping tabs, it'd look suspicious if he did get rid of the hypertension and she just die.

Of course… The doctor had said she wouldn't have significant power… he'd find some way to kill her after the delivery was successful.

They got out to the waiting room and immediately his parents swooped down on them, asking questions.

"Aoko has pregnancy induced hypertension." Light explained, his hand wrapped in hers. "She's needs bed rest and medicine." He handed the paper to his dad who nodded.

"We actually sort of expected her to have it." Sachiko admitted. "That is what killed Nakamori Mizuroko." Aoko froze. She'd never heard her mom's name before, so there wasn't really anything other then the last name to suggest that was it.

"Okaachan?" She got out slowly. Light blinked, well, the man had said it was hereditary.

"Of course, technology is quite different now…" Soichiro offered.

"…He said she didn't have much of a chance." Light finally stated. He was more worried for his child then for her, but he couldn't let them know that, though he suspected Aoko knew.

She stayed quiet all the way back to the Yagami residence and most of the walk back to her house. Finally, Light couldn't take her silence anymore.

"Alright, what is it?" He demanded. Aoko winced and looked up at him while they walked, her hand clasped in his.

"…Nothing…." She finally decided.

"Liar. Tell me."

"Nothing! I just-I…" She let out a sigh. "I'm scared, that's all." She confessed, not expecting him to care. And she was right.

"Oh, well don't be, I'll take good care of you, so don't you even think about having an abortion." He said sternly. He didn't voice it, but she knew what he'd do if she did.

"I wasn't! It's not honorable to get out of a punishment like that." She voiced, offended he even thought she'd think about something like that. Light stopped, causing her to halt. He pulled her over and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Look at me, Aoko." He commanded, his eyes boring into hers. "I am not punishing you. If anything, this is a blessing." He smirked at her, voice low so only she could hear. "Your boring little life suddenly has meaning." He cast a glance to the side to see one of the various people L had follow him and then kissed her, soft so it just looked like a romantic action.

"I-I…" Aoko stuttered, unable to say anything as he pulled her along again. Light thought he was God? Great. Just… great.

He led her back to her house and she cautiously entered, him behind her. The minute the door was shut Nakamori Ginzo appeared, looking very much like an over protective father. His gaze went from Aoko and fixed on Light.

"You, you are not to see my daughter ever again." He said, pointing an accusing finger at the boy. "I thought I could trust you to take care of her, but no, you went and-and-!"

"You seem upset." Light said boredly, his hand still clasping Aoko's. Nakamori looked flabbergasted at the nerve of this guy.

"Of course I-" He held his tongue and yanked his daughter's arm up. "You, young lady, are coming with me and we're getting that thing out of you." He decided.

"N-No!" Aoko yanked her arm away. "I-I can't just… you can't make me!" She tried, backing up against Light. He unintentionally wrapped his arms around her middle a minute, feeling where her stomach was going to swell. This man wanted to hurt his child. Wanted it dead before it was even alive.

He would not stand for this. _Kira_ would not stand for this. He took his hands off Nakamori's daughter, checked the time, and pulled out his wallet to and opened it up to a blank sheet of paper. While the other man ranted and raved at his teenaged daughter. Light casually pulled a pen out of his pocket, taking care not to be noticed and used Aoko to shield his movements from the angry man.

_Nakamori Ginzo, at 11:45 AM, suddenly feels very exhausted and goes to sit down in his living room where he falls asleep for three hours, only to be awoken by a phone call with news that kid has sent his heist notice for 8:15 that evening and is called into office, dies saving his daughter from a stray bullet at 9:06 that same evening at the Kid Heist._

Light put the paper away and checked his watch, tuning back into the current conversation.

"I'm not going to let you die the same way your mother did!"

"Then that means I can't have kids!" Aoko countered. Nakamori stopped a second.

"So be it, I'm not losing you, do you hear me?"

"Touchan! You're being unreasonable! Maybe I'm okay with this! Kaachan obviously was!"

"Eleven forty-five." Light stated casually, checking his watch. Aoko blinked and shook her head, turning to Light.

"Nani?"

"…You're right." Ginzo voiced, suddenly sounding several years older. "You're absolutely right."

"…Touchan, I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean that-I" Aoko turned to her father when she heard him. "I just-"

"No, no it's okay Aoko. I… I'm going to sit down." He decided, patting her head and moving over to an armchair and sitting down. Aoko blinked, he was suddenly so tired… this wasn't like him. She glanced at Light who was just standing there. Suddenly realization hit and she checked the time, Eleven forty-seven.

"You…" She stared at the boy in front of her. "You…"

"Hm?" he questioned innocently. Aoko looked horrified and hurried over to her father, checking his pulse. ….it was still there.

"…I guess he really doesn't like talking about Kaachan." Aoko finally decided. But it still seemed strange.


	5. Misa

(I do not own Death Note or Magic Kaito)

The next few days were nothing but a blur for Aoko, she sat around the Yagami household and did absolutely nothing except get violently sick, slept and occasionally cried.

Light was getting annoyed with her, he had to tell her when to eat otherwise she wouldn't. He also had taken it upon himself to monitor her diet, making sure she only ate healthy foods and things that would allow her get stronger. From what he could guess, she ate too much salt and not enough of everything else. And, the baby needed salt, so he couldn't cut her off of that entirely.

He took to reading as many books on the subject as he could get his hands on, telling Aoko she'd have to read them too. Light also decided he'd allow her five days to mourn her father, then she was going have to shape up and start doing everything he told her to, like reading those books.

He also read as many parenting books as he could, passing them to her once he was done. He kept her by his side, he couldn't have her talking to other people if he wasn't around, he already didn't want her going to school, which she wasn't doing at the moment, family crisis, and all that.

He glanced at her briefly while they sat in the funeral home, dressed in black and head hung low while her shoulders trembled. He glanced around the room and gently wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close as she clung onto him, tears pouring from her eyes.

Hakuba watched the two from a few seats over, this was Light's fault, some how, he just knew it. The night the inspector died had been Hell on him, and he knew it had been Hell on Aoko.

The second he saw the bullets hit his boss he had felt sick, like he needed to throw up. But the adult in him took over and he assessed the situation. He calmly ordered the arrest of the shooter, and addressed the task force, and pulled Aoko away from the body as it was proving to be too much for her.

He had the ambulance there in record time, more police officers arrived and took over from there. Hakuba was left to take over the paperwork for the heist and fill out a testimony.

He also had managed to contact L and relay his suspicions to the great detective. L listened carefully and expressed his own suspicions, for the most part, agreeing with Hakuba.

While talking to L, Hakuba managed to have all his paperwork and Nakamori's done by dawn, afterward he headed for the fourth floor and took over for chief Yagami while the other task force members headed for headquarters. Saguru received a lunch break around midday and sent for take out while he worked diligently on the case. He wasn't released until late that evening and he still wasn't quite done.

Dead tired, the detective headed over for a meeting with L. The two discussed everything Hakuba had done and older detective insisted that he go home and get sleep, his brain would be of no use if it couldn't function from lack of sleep.

"You don't understand." Hakuba had tried to argue. "I can't sleep, my brain won't stop functioning."

"You are in shock about the inspector's passing, your body is not responding how it should. I am giving you two days off to get things together. We will be in contact again." And with those words, Hakuba left headquarters and finally got home.

But He didn't sleep, as he had told L he couldn't. He couldn't stop thinking about Aoko, and wondering how she was doing. He assumed that Light had her at his house and was likely going through plans for her to move in with his family.

Back at the funeral Hakuba let out a sigh and turned to see what Kuroba was up to. He was just as shaken by the whole incident as Aoko, he sat beside her, deeming himself a friend as this was probably the time she needed him the most.

He could tell Light did not want anyone talking to her, but in this situation, he seemed to have made an exception, looking bored as Kaito tried desperately to sooth his childhood friend.

"Shh… it's okay Aoko." He was saying, stroking her hair softly. "It's alright, you know I'll come talk to you whenever you need it, right? And I'm just next door." Aoko bit her lip, trembling slightly.

"K-Kaito… I can't… not there…" she hiccupped.

"Ah." Light cut in, wrapping an arm around the girl and gently rubbing her arm. "Which is why we've both decided it'll be in her best interest to move in with my family." He stated. Kaito blinked.

"…I can't see how that's a good idea." Kaito confessed, "She's a girl and you're a boy."

"Yes…" Light nodded. "Sayu Has generously offered to share a room with her." He explained. "And she can't stay with you." Kaito had to admit, Light was right. He couldn't have Aoko stumbling across that room… and there was really only the three rooms in the house… well, four, but one was hidden. And he needed the one room for his doves, and for obvious reasons, she couldn't stay in his room, he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"I have more then enough room for her." Hakuba stated, moving over to the three.

"Perhaps." Light agreed, "It would still be better for her, considering the circumstances, for her to move in with me. It is my job to take care of her, after all."

Aoko felt her cheeks flush pink, suddenly remembering she hadn't told either Hakuba or Kaito about the baby, much less the Hypertension.

"He's right." She agreed with him. "I-It really is better for me."

"…..Aoko, it's really not."

Light raised an eyebrow and squeezed the girl a little tighter. "I suppose she hasn't told you yet, then?"

"Told me what?" Kaito blinked. Hakuba winced, this was going to be bad, he could tell.

"Nakamori-san, Saguru. I need a word." Hakuba blinked and saw his own father heading over to them, a pretty lady with raven hair at his side. Aoko and Hakuba exchanged glances a moment and then turned back to the new comers, nodding.

"…Hai…" they got up to follow. Aoko felt a warm hand wrap around her own and looked back to see Light.

"Would you mind if I go with her?" Light asked the chief. Chief Hakuba shook his head and led the three out of the room to talk quietly after the service had been complete.

"First, Nakamori-san, I trust you knew your father left everything to you?" The lady spoke, making it clear she was Ginzo's lawyer.

Aoko swallowed and then nodded slowly. "I-I didn't know.. but I could only assume.. he was my only-" She cut her self off with a sob and covered her face. Light glanced at her, faking a sympathetic expression and set a hand on her shoulder.

He said nothing while the lawyer and Aoko went over details of what all was left to her, money, the house, everything.

After awhile it was Hakuba's turn, except the lawyer didn't need to speak to him, she merely shook his hand and wished him good luck, which made him blink.

"Saguru, after the other night and they day after you've demonstrated all the necessary qualities a leader needs to have, that is why You're taking over the task force. I trust you will run things about how Nakamori-kun did, and that you won't let me down."

"N-no, of course not… I-I don't know when I'll have time for school though, or other things."

"You're a smart lad, you'll think of something." After clapping his son on the shoulder he left to the main room and Hakuba sighed, wondering how long it'd take before he overworked himself.

"Well, guess I have things to attend to now, I'll see you at school Monday, alright?" He asked Aoko as he left through the doors.

"Th-that's fine." She voiced, thinking privately how that Friday would likely be her last day at school. She sighed and then turned to face Light, looking his face over. He raised an eyebrow and held her at arm's length.

"Raito-kun…" She started as he opened his mouth. "C-can we sell my house and-and move somewhere else?"

"As in… like an apartment?" He questioned. She nodded and he blinked, thinking it over. "Yes… I think that would be ideal, but until then, we are staying at my parents place, understood?"

"Hai." She nodded, squirming out his hold to hug him around the middle. Light blinked, something close to affection bubbling somewhere deep down, but close enough that he could feel it.

He awkwardly patted her head and decided it was getting close to bedtime, for him and for her.

-

Light woke up sprawled on top of the girl and sat up a little. So much for the no sex theory. He slid out of the bed and hunted for his clothes and then gently shook her awake.

"Aoko, I want you get dressed, in pajama's and stay inside today, you understand?"

"Hai.." she said sleepily, sitting up and taking some clothes that Light was handing her. "I think first, I'm going to be sick."

"You know where everything is, and if not, you can ask Okaasan, she'll be happy to assist you in way she can." He moved over to Aoko's purse, opening it up and pulling out the cell phone, storing it in his pocket.

"….D-do you really need to take that?" She asked, a sense of being trapped hitting her like a ton of bricks for not the first time since she started dating him.

"Yes. I still don't fully trust you. Also, I'm going tell Kaasan you are sick in bed and will not be taking visitors."

"Eh? B-but you said last night that-"

"On any other day I would allow you to have them, but as it is, I have to pick up a friend at the airport, please understand, this is a necessary precaution."

"…Couldn't I just go with you?"

"No, I have to explain a few things to her first." Light stated, moving over to the computer to shut it down.

"….You mean it's your girlfriend… right?" Aoko's eyes fell to the ground. Honestly, she wasn't surprised, and she didn't really know why she cared. "I understand." Light blinked and then moved over to her putting his hands on her shoulders making her look up at him.

"I'll explain about the situation with Misa after you meet you, but you're smart enough, you could easily figure it out." She blinked, a small blush forming on her cheeks. "I should be back in a few hours at best."

"Okay." Aoko nodded, moving to get dressed.

"Remember to take your medicines, get a nap in, and eat healthy, also, there should be a cupcake for you in fridge. No Caffeine, ask Kaasan to make you some tea if you get thirsty, or you can have water or milk." He stated, heading for the door.

"See you in a few hours then…" Aoko nodded, curling back into the covers after he left.

-

"Aoko-chan?" Sachiko opened the door slowly so she could enter Light's room. "Are you wanting breakfast? You should probably eat something." She explained. Aoko curled more under the covers and then sat up.

"I-I guess so…" She agreed.

"I'll make you some soup." The older woman stated. "If you feel like you need to, I can take you to see your doctor."

"No, that's okay, thanks." With that, Aoko went back to sleep and didn't wake back up until she felt someone gently shaking her awake. Slowly she opened her eyes, a little surprised it wasn't Light. More surprised by the fact it was a visitor. Light had said specifically for her not to have them. She was in trouble.

"Morning Aoko-kun." Hakuba was there too!?

"Nakamori-san" said the one who had woken her, whom she recognized immediately as Ryuzaki.

"I-I really shouldn't be having visitors." She tried.

"You are not contagious." L stated, glancing around Light's room climbing into Light's chair and sitting in his normal position. "I would like to ask you a few questions."

"Oh… can't it wait?" Aoko questioned. "I'm not really up for questioning, I've had a hard week…"

"And you have been severely shaken, it's the ideal time to question you about Raito-kun." L said calmly. "It will help me in my investiga-" He hadn't noticed her stand and walk over to him, so he wasn't prepared for the sudden stinging sensation on his cheek, and it slowly registered what the loud –smack- he heard was and why his head snapped suddenly to the side.

Hakuba jerked, moving over quickly to restrain Aoko as L readjusted himself in the chair, a look of pure shock on his face.

"How dare you." Aoko stated, voice shaking horribly. "How dare you-you-! You're using this time to talk to me about your stupid investigation!? I just lost my only family, I'm pregnant, and I found out I have Pregnancy induced Hypertension!" She snapped.

L stared at her, figuring out her words and letting out a small sigh. "Nakamori-san, I realize and respect this is a very emotional time for you-"

"If you understood that, you would leave me alone!" Aoko snapped.

Hakuba had gone numb at Aoko's earlier statement. Hypertension? But she could die from that and it wouldn't matter if Light killed her or not. Aoko pulled away from Hakuba and sat back down.

"Please leave." She said calmly, curling back up in bed.

"I'll come back at a better time then." L stated, bowing his head and getting off the chair, signaling Hakuba to follow.

"Aoko… please, think about what your doing." He stopped to kneel by her bed. "Don't throw your life away for him, you know he wouldn't do the same for you."

"Hakuba-kun, I don't think you know what you're talking about, please leave, I was told not to have visitors. I'm too sick."

"…fine, I'm going." He kissed the top of her forehead, not sure why. Aoko blushed slightly and covered up with the blankets. "Good luck." He offered before slipping out of the room.

-

"RAITO!" a blonde girl sang cheerily as she attached herself to a less then willing Yagami Light. "Did you miss Misa?"

"...Sure." He answered, rolling his eyes as she smothered him with her unrequited love.

"Misa missed her Raito!" she announced, starting to walk as Light did. He kept his mouth shut about important events as he walked her back to the car and took her to a nice restaurant inside a hotel. Afterward, he led her to a room he'd previously booked.

"Misa. We have to talk." He said, locking the door behind him. Misa's elated face falter a bit.

"About what Raito-kun?" She blinked, sitting down on the bed. Light let out a sigh and thought it over, wondering how would be the best way to explain this. It had to be with absolute authority so she couldn't question him or get upset.

"I'm going to have an heir." He said firmly, causing Misa to blink.

"Eh?"

"Someone who I can pass the Death Note on to, to carry out my will as Kira. Preferably a son."

"Really!?" Misa smiled brightly. "You want children!?"

"I want one child." Light corrected her.

"Is that why we're at a hotel?" He looked at the blonde a moment and then shook his head.

"Misa, I said I was going to have one, that means I already have one on the way." He clarified. Even if he didn't, he wasn't going to have a child with Misa. There was too much of a chance it'd end up with her intelligence. No. just… no.

"You… what?" Misa stared up at him, hanging on every word that came out of his mouth, her happiness was on the line.

"Misa. I told you, I'm going to have an heir. I told you, in order to see each other I'd have to date other girls."

"…But you didn't have to get into a physical relationship with any other girls…"

"I did with her. She craved attention. So I gave it to her. Now she shall be The new God's Mary." Misa a made a face and Light ignored it.

"except, her case is quite different. She's obviously not a virgin, but aside from that she's terminally ill. Though I am doing what I can to keep her healthy."

"You're trying to save her?"

"I'm trying to save my child." Light stated, rolling his eyes. "to do that, I have to save her."

"you could just have a baby with someone else…" Misa hinted.

"No. I want Aoko, besides, she's already almost four months into her pregnancy. It'll be better just to keep her alive, for now."

"For now?"

"It had been my original intention to just kill her at childbirth, but now… I'll have to think about it."

"You're not… starting to like her, are you?" Misa chanced asking.

"Hm? No, of course not. She's just going to have my child, then I'll be done with her and you, Misa, can take over as the mother."

"I get to adopt it!?"

"….Yes." Light finally answered. "Until that time, Misa, treat her as a best friend, she'll need someone to talk to about all this, and I'm sure you'll steer her in the right direction."

"Misa will do her best!" the girl nodded. Light patted her shoulder and then moved to unlock the hotel door, sliding out and waiting for Misa to join him.

-


	6. Akako

(lol, forgot the disclaimer.)

_-Gestation: not quite 4 months, a Friday morning, Aoko's final day at school-_

Aoko sighed as she attempted to button up her skirt as Light was slipping his jacket on. She glared at him because of how easily his clothes went on. As her skirt was the smallest size available. Which, Light had questioned her about and severely reprimanded her for such a stupid move. It was no wonder her body was so weak, she hadn't been feeding it!

And of course, he had put a stop to that. Stupid girl, no wonder she had hypertension. He noticed her struggling with her skirt and moved over to her, placing a hand delicately on her stomach, noting the small, nearly nonexistent, bump was carried more up towards the top.

"You're gaining weight. That's good." He kissed the side of her face.

"Noo, no it's not." She whined. "My skirt doesn't fit." He rolled his eyes and moved over to her bags, fishing out the light pink pants that obviously went with a jogging suit.

"Here." He handed it to her. "It's your last day and you have to wear something, explain the situation and they shouldn't care." He stated, moving out of the room to get breakfast.

Aoko rolled her eyes at his back, and looked at the work-out pants. "….Mou." She realized with a small grimace she didn't have a choice.

"See? More comfortable." He moved over to her, handing her an apple and a poptart. "I'll walk you to school." He leaned forward, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Oniichan, do you have to do that in front of me?" Sayu frowned, getting up and taking her dishes to the sink.

"Does it bother you?" Light asked his sister. "You're going to be an aunt soon, I'm sure you know."

"Haaai!" Sayu smiled brightly and then grabbed her bag. "I'm going to school now." She announced, heading for the door to escape any possible mushy romance stuff her older brother planned to pull with Aoko.

Light let out a sigh and moved to grab his books and then handed Aoko her bag.

"Aoko!" Kaito greeted as Light and Aoko approached the school. Kaito blinked and then looked Aoko over, trying to guess why she was so casually dressed. "Why are you dressed like that?"

Light wrapped an arm around the girl. "Because." He said simply, "that's none of your business."

"Actually, nothing else fits right now…" Aoko confessed, causing Kaito to blink and look her over.

"Aoko… if nothing fits you should go on a diet." He teased.

"No." Light snapped. "She doesn't a need a diet, the reason her clothes are too tight is because she's pregnant. So don't suggest stupid things like that." Kaito stood still for a long moment, the words attempting to compute.

The information was processing much like downloaded information and seemed to have hit a snag.

"She WHAT!?"

Download Complete.

-

Aoko had decided to sit at the back of the room with only Akako for company. And Akako was cruel. She sat with her head in her hands, pregnancy hormones getting the better of her as Kaito now wanted nothing to do with her.

"Aoko-kun?" She looked up as Hakuba slid into the seat beside her. "Are you alright?" Aoko merely covered her face again, out and out sobbing.

"I-I don't think so, I feel sick, I'm dizzy, my life is being controlled, and my best friend wants nothing to do with me." Saguru winced and watched as she continued to sob. His heart bled for her. He wanted to hold her, tell her that he could save her if she would just help him with the case. But he couldn't, she wasn't his and he feared what might happen should another person decide to lay a hand on the girl.

For her safety, he sat at a distance, watching with a heavy heart as her life was torn to pieces and all she could do was cling pathetically to them and try to put it all together again. She was failing.

He could tell by her pale skin, red lips and cheeks and her once bright, cheerful, and exuberant eyes were starting to fade, turning listless the longer she was around that Yagami boy. And today was it. After the bell rang at noon she would be gone.

"It's…. You've said so yourself Aoko-kun, Kuroba-kun is an idiot."

"Maybe…" Aoko wiped her eyes. "But honestly… I feel like an idiot."

"Don't. It's not your fault-"

"I think I need to throw up." Aoko got out of her seat and left the room, leaving Hakuba let out a frustrated sigh. If he could just get her to say SOMETHING that could be investigated.

Her life was being controlled? No, it was normal for some people who really wanted the other to live to start controlling what the sick one is doing.

Aoko was probably taught how to avoid conversations and even though she was depressed, she still held her masks in place.

-_Gestation: 5 Months-_

"Damn it!" Hakuba slammed his fist on the table in anger, causing the detective beside him to jump slightly and spill some coffee, luckily no on himself.

"Please refrain from loud out burst while I'm trying to drink coffee. It is rather hot, you know."

"S-sorry." Saguru sat back down in his own chair. "It's just… we're running out of time, already Aoko's five months pregnant."

"I'm aware." L stated, typing away on his laptop.

"You said if I could find evidence against Raito before her baby was born we could save Aoko." Hakuba snapped.

"That remains true. Please try to remain optimistic we've only lost a month and a half." L said calmly.

"But-but, I was expecting this to take no time at all, isn't there anyway we can have a better chance of winning?" L sat still for several seconds.

"….Yes. I suppose now is a good enough time to call them." With out another word he open several files on the computer and started typing as fast as fast as he could, causing Hakuba to blink at the surprising speed. Saguru really couldn't believe anyone could type so fast and finger peck. Possibly faster then even his own four hundred words a minute. Also, he had to admire the incredible aim he had to possess in order to have minimal typos.

"What are you…?"

"Hakuba-kun, in twenty hours we are departing for the airport."

"Understood."

-

_-Gestation: five months and two weeks-_

Aoko hadn't been taking the idea of not having school well at all, either that she was upset over her friend reacting so cruelly about the news, or the final words she exchanged with a number of girls at that school. Either way Light was happy she was going to be staying in the house from now on.

He glanced back at her, watching her sleep with the covers barely over her hips. She slept a lot, mostly because he told her too. From what he could see, she was getting healthier.

"You're not actually starting to like her, are you?" Ryuk asked, a half joke. Light scoffed and went back to the death note.

"Don't be ridicules, the only thing I want from her is that baby." He stated, starting to write again. Ryuk chuckled again and Light rolled his eyes.

He heard her shifting and resisted the urge to look over, lest Ryuk start suggesting stupid things again.

He heard her sit up and then turned to face her. "You alright?" He asked, eyebrow raised. Aoko stared at him a minute, then placed a hand over her stomach.

"I-I think it's moving." She stated, feeling something squirm inside her.

"Oh?" Light stood up, moving over to her and dropping to his knees to so he could easily place a hand on her stomach. Aoko moved hers out the way winced as it started moving again.

She looked at Light's face, having no doubt he could feel it. She couldn't read his expression, it was a look she'd never seen on his face before.

"…Hi." He said finally, hand still on her stomach. "it's going to be hard waiting for you to come out of there.." Aoko held back a giggle as Light talked to the small baby forming inside her.

-

Hakuba learned pretty fast when L said 'we're' he actually meant 'You.' So instead of 'We're leaving for the airport in twenty hours' it was 'You're leaving for the airport in twenty hours.'

So. Saguru found himself at Tokyo central airport awaiting the arrival of three people. L Had said that he would be able to recognize them immediately and sent Hakuba on his way.

Problem: Hakuba had never met these three people, and had NO idea what to look for. A plane from London. Was that all he had to go on? Could he hold up a sign? What could he put it on?

"You the guy, Hakuba Saguru, who was sent to pick us up?" A voice came from behind him, causing him to jump nearly ten feet in the air.

"Y-Yes, I'm Hakuba Saguru." The detective spun around to face them. Was he sure these were the people to help? One looked rather young dressed in white pajamas and had white hair, the another was dressed in black leather and was currently chomping on a chocolate bar, the last was dressed in black and white stripes with a tan vest and concentrated on a handheld videogame.

It had been the latter who has asked the question. Hakuba looked them over again and then led them outside to the waiting car.

Maybe this was right, L wasn't exactly the picture of normal, or what came to mind when one thought world's greatest detective.

-

As days went on and turned to weeks Aoko felt herself starting to crack. She wanted now more then ever to curl up on someone and just cry. Cry for the situation she'd gotten herself in, cry for her father, cry because Kaito wanted nothing to do with her now.

But mostly she wanted to cry because of how rotten and trapped she felt. She couldn't cry to Light, he was causing all this unhappiness, she couldn't cry to Misa (her new self-proclaimed best friend.) she was only acting on Light's orders, Aoko could tell Misa didn't like her. She couldn't cry to Kaito, he wouldn't care. She couldn't cry to Hakuba that'd get her and possibly him killed. And she couldn't cry to Keiko, because Keiko would undoubtedly tell the others.

Maybe… she could talk to Akako?

"…Raito." Aoko decided she'd take the chance. She wouldn't have to tell Akako anything, that girl knew everything already.

"Yes, Aoko?" He looked up at her, turning his chair to face her.

"W-would it be alright if I went to visit a friend tomorrow?" She tried. He stared at her for long moment, looking her over for a sign of betrayal. Honestly, since he'd felt the baby move, he'd been a good mood, and that probably impacted his decision.

"…That's fine. I have something to do tomorrow anyway…" he confessed. "I'll have Misa accompany you then." He turned back to his writing.

"Thank you, Raito." She said softly, watching him still. He glanced back at her as he felt her eyes on him.

"Yeah…" He shrugged. "Just tell me when it moves again." Aoko agreed and got out of bed, heading for the bathroom to become sick and then clean up.

"Ne, I'm going to take a bubble bath." She informed him. Light acknowledged her and continued his writing, finding it was increasingly difficult to concentrate when he kept thinking about her taking a bubble bath. He gave a frustrated sigh and closed the Death Note.

-

Misa stuck beside Aoko like she was supposed to and Aoko didn't really expect to get a chance to lose her, she also didn't think it would be wise with Light so god damn paranoid.

She reached the witch's house and glanced up at the creepy exterior and could have sworn the house creaked a warning for her stay away. It was the exact replica of what a haunted house might look like, except there was no lightening in the background and it was broad daylight.

"Your friend lives here?" Misa asked, a little shaken. Aoko nodded, moving slowly to the door, wincing as the stairs beneath her creaked and threatened to break.

"You'd better let me go ahead of you little Aoko-chan, I weigh less."

"…I thought this was my friend, Misa. I'll ring the door bell." And that she did, wrapping her hand around the thick rope and yanking so the big brass bell let the residents know they were there. Misa eeped and hid behind Aoko. The younger took a deep breath and entered the house as the door opened on its own.

"A-Akako-chan? Are you around?" She looked around her, searching for the dark haired witch. Misa kept close behind, liking the place less and less.

"Why Yes, Nakamori, I am." Came a silky smooth voice as a tall girl came out of the basement, smiling beautifully, her pearl necklace shining brightly despite the fact there was no close to no light illuminating the area. "Did you need something?"

"Well… I was wondering if you would tell my future…" Aoko confessed. Misa blinked, her gaze snapping to the witch. Akako looked Aoko over carefully, watching the girl sweat uncomfortably as she waited for an answer.

"Why ever would you want to know that, Nakamori?" Aoko resisted the urge to twitch. If Misa ever wondered how Aoko could stand her being around this encounter with Akako was answer enough.

"W-well…" Aoko started. "I-I have hypertension, I was just wondering if-if I'll survive giving birth to… my child." Misa rolled her eyes, she could tell Aoko her lifespan, but she didn't want to.

"Yes.." The witch touched her lips carefully, catching on to what Aoko really wanted. "I think that can be arranged, follow me to the basement."

"I-Is Misa allowed to come too?" The blonde asked. Akako raised an eyebrow, taking an automatic dislike for the girl.

"I suppose, if you must." She waved a hand to toss it aside and started down the spiral stairs that led to the basement. Aoko let out a sigh of relief and followed after her, trying not to think about what was contained in the jars they passed. Akako brought them to a black cauldron and turned to Aoko, cutting off a lock of her hair and tossing it into the cauldron.

The cauldron bubbled a bright red for a minute, threatening to overflow and spill messily onto the floor. It stopped just at the rim and turned a gold mixed with swirls of blue and, glowing brightly.

"How interesting." Akako leaned over the cauldron, inspecting the inside.

"What?" Aoko leaned over to look, hoping to see something as well but was slightly disappointed when she didn't, just the blue and gold swirls.

"Well Nakamori, according to this you're destined to a long and healthy life." She said boredly, "Is that enough?"

"N-no…" Aoko hesitated to answer, watching the taller girl's face. Akako just smirked slightly.

"Well, I could have told her she's going to have a long life." Misa rolled her eyes. Akako raised an eyebrow.

"…Yes, so you could…" She looked slightly over Misa's shoulder, almost as if she could see something Aoko couldn't. Misa stiffened.

"Raito takes such good care of her, there's no way she could die."

"There is always an unexpected variable." Akako said evenly and then turned back to her cauldron. "Nakamori, your life, though it wasn't before is now full of hope, though your soul is tainted black with depression, golden strand of hope encircle your future, you would be wise not to shove friends away in this dark time in your life."

Aoko blinked and then nodded, she'd have to think about that later. Misa stared at the girl for a few seconds.

"Could you tell Misa's future too?"

"I could, but on occasion it won't work on someone with a bond to a shinigami."

"Wh-what?" Misa blinked as Akako smoothly cut a strand of Misa's hair and dropped it into the cauldron, watching it bubble and fade to pink and swirls of black.

"Your heart and soul are tainted, nothing but dark misfortune lies in your wake." Misa was silent for several seconds.

"What does that mean?" She asked slowly.

"Nothing. I can't be sure of my accuracy with a Shinigami so close to you, Amane Misa. It would be wise on both your parts not to tell Kira-san of this encounter."

Aoko nodded and looked at Misa.

"D-did Aoko tell you!? Cause if she did then Misa can have her Raito back and Aoko will be gone." She said triumphantly. Akako rolled her eyes and reached into her pocket, blowing purple sand onto the girl.

"You will forget this encounter, Amane Misa, you will go to Yagami Raito and tell him you had a lovely time meeting Nakamori Aoko's friend and the three of us merely discussed trivial things he wouldn't give a damn about." Misa's eyes darkened and she nodded.

"Akako…"

"If you are not after Kaito, Nakamori, I have nothing against you." She stated. "Now please, it would be in your best interest to return to _him_ and wait silently for your white night to save you from the clutches of your dark one."

Aoko blinked, wondering if Akako had read the whole fortune or left things out. But, at least she could leave the residence with hope.

"Thank you Akako-chan!" She smiled brightly and led Misa back to the subway and back home.


	7. Plans

((Disclaimer! I do not own Magic Kaito or Death Note))

Aoko sat down in the subway and Misa sat beside her, her eyes glazed over slightly giving Aoko the impression that the spell or whatever Akako had done was still in effect as she remained unresponsive to everything but Aoko.

"Aoko-chan, I'm going to talk to a friend on the other side, please stay here." She stated, her voice sounded somewhat robotic, creepy, for sure.

"Oh, okay Misa, that's not a problem." She smiled, watching the girl go and sit somewhere else. Was she still under Akako's spell?

The subway pulled to its next stop and a boy with red hair sat down beside her, leaning back in the seat.

"Nice day, huh?" He asked, taking out a black PSP and opening it, starting on an already saved game.

"Oh… yeah, I suppose." Aoko answered, shrugging. He nodded and pressed a few buttons on his game system.

"So, what brings you to the subway?"

"…I'm going back home?"

"Oh." He paused a moment and then sighed. "You know, you seem familiar, anyway I would know you?"

"M-my dad was the head of the Kaitou Kid task force… but he's not anymore…" she said sadly. Aoko looked down and missed the slight smirk that played across the red-head's face.

"Why isn't he anymore?"

"He died…" Aoko stated, feeling tears sting her eyes.

"Oh… I'm sorry." He gave her a sympathetic look. "Oh, I'm Matt, by the way."

"It's alright, it's been a few months." She responded. "I'm Aoko." She managed to smile. Matt nodded and smiled back.

"So, what happened after… did you move out with your mom or something?"

"No… my mom's also dead." Aoko explained. For a second Matt looked really guilty at the thought of mentioning her parents. "It's okay, really, I-I never knew her." She assured. But, Aoko did find it strange he was asking her such detailed questions.

"Oh… well then…I guess it's none of my business but, where are you staying?"

Red flag, red flag! "I'm actually staying with my boyfriend." Aoko stated quickly. Matt blinked.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah…" she nodded then sighed in relief as the subway reached their stopping point. "I-it was nice to meet you, Matt-kun, but this is my stop." She collected Misa and got off the subway quickly.

Matt watched her go and then pulled out a phone, flipping it open and dialing a number. "It's me." He said when the phone was answered.

"Matt. What the Hell was that?" Demanded the one on the other line, though he didn't sound too angry.

"Sorry Mello, I told L this wasn't a good idea, I'm not good with being sociable, you know that."

"Yeah but, I could do better then that."

"You're also better at talking to people… but I don't know Mello, with the way you dress, you might have scared her worse then I did." Matt paused his game and got up, getting off the subway and sticking a cigarette in his mouth.

"Well, whatever, get back to head quarters and we'll think up something different."

"Got it." Matt hung up.

-

Hakuba rubbed his temples and let out a sigh as L contentedly ate some cake while near played with legos on the floor and Mello stood at the opposite end of the room. Matt returned several seconds later and grabbed a swivel chair and sat down.

"Well. That failed." He stated. L looked up and shrugged, not really caring.

"Do we have another plan?" The British detective inquired. Mello shrugged and moved over to talk to Matt. "Well?"

"There is another plan." L stated, pushing the empty plate aside. "But involves abducting Nakamori-san."

"…What?"

"Mello-kun?"

"Don't worry L, I won't let you down." Mello said happily and then glared at Near as he headed out, Matt following behind him.

"What are you going to do?" Hakuba demanded of the older detective. L blinked.

"I'm doing what I can to save _your_ friend, Hakuba-kun, since Raito won't want you approaching her."

-

"Aoko." Light yawned as he leaned back in his chair. "You've got a doctor's appointment tomorrow, at that time I have something to check in on, Misa will take you and then I'll meet you at the doctor's office"

"Okay Raito-kun." Aoko smiled, handing him her cell phone as he required he have it during the time they were apart. At first, naturally she argued but Light convinced her that it was a necessary precaution and she left it alone.

"….Raito-kun, what if something happens, how will I be able to call you?" She asked, remembering her encounter with the strange redhead. She'd told Light all about it as he required he know about everything that happened in her life while he was away.

"…Misa's going with you." Light finally answered after a moment or two of thought. "She has a cell phone and I can turn mine on." He explained smoothly, watching her reaction. Aoko sighed and looked down. "You don't like that agreement?" He asked, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Not really, no." Aoko said honestly. "Misa doesn't like me, more then that she hates me, I have no doubt, if something did happen, she'd wait until the last possible second to tell you." Light listened and let out a sigh, rubbing his temples as he realized that she was absolutely right.

"…. Alright, then you'll stay here and I'll come back to get you before the doctor's appointment, better?"

"Yes." Aoko mumbled looking at the ground. "Thank you Raito." Light nodded and got up from his chair, approaching Aoko and sitting beside her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close so she had to rest on his shoulder.

"You don't need to think me, Aoko." He told her, allowing her to cling onto him. "Your safety is important to me. If the only way I can ensure it is to never leave your side, so be it, it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make." He pulled her closer, one arm loosely wrapping around her swelling stomach.

"Eh?" Aoko blinked, looking up at him. "I never said-" He looked down at her. "…nothing." She cuddled against him more.

"Good, now, it's bedtime, for you and for me." He stifled a yawn, reaching behind her and lifting up the blanket so she could curl up beneath it. Afterward, he got in after her, reaching for her and pulling her closer, resting his head on the back of her neck and quickly falling asleep.

Aoko hugged the blankets tightly against her, wondering how he could fall asleep so fast when he knew what he did every night and knowing that he'd chained her down. Slowly, her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

Light wasn't actually asleep, he was enjoying the feeling of just having her. Used to be he just held her like this because if she tried to move or squirm away he would wake up and pull her closer. Now he did it purely because he'd grown used to falling asleep like this.

He knew what he was doing to her and honestly he felt he was helping her, she was his now, she was important, she knew from the beginning what this was and she was so soft… Light blinked and pulled himself out of that dangerous thought and moved a hand to her stomach, smiling slightly as he as greeted with a small flutter.

He moved his hand back and brushed a few strands of her hair away, gently kissing her cheekbone. She was shaping into what he'd wanted Misa for except without the Shinigami eyes. She was obedient, it didn't take much to convince her to do certain things, she asked before going to do anything, and she worked her own life around his.

Soon enough a question arose in his mind, could he go through with killing her? He could use her. L wanted her to talk and still she refused. And she wasn't really causing him any trouble, he could shape her more, she had more potential then just having a baby.

"Aoko…" He said softly against her ear. "I've changed my mind, I think you'll be quite useful to me…"

"Hm?" Aoko responded, obviously still half asleep. Light smirked, making sure his warm breath crossed over her ear.

"I want your help." He stated. "I want you to help me in creating a world free of crime." He whispered. Aoko started to nod and drift off again but she stopped, suddenly awake.

"Wh-what? N-no!" she refused, turning over to face him. You can't just ask me to do something like that!" Light looked her over and sighed.

"Don't you want a world free of crime? A perfect world where you're one of the most important people in the world?"

"I-I.. it's true that I don't like criminals… but-but I just can't-I-please don't ask me to help you. I don't care if you do it but please… let me keep my hands clean." She pleaded.

"…You won't have to do the same things I'm doing, but I want your help in getting names and faces." Light offered a compromise.

"No!" Aoko shoved him away and nearly off the bed. "No! I don't want any part of it! Please!" Light's eyes flashed dangerously and covered her mouth.

"Listen you. We've been through this before, I tell you to do something, you're supposed to do it with out question." He hissed. Aoko blinked back her tears as he pinned her down. She swallowed and shook her head.

"Did you listen to anything I just said?" He demanded. "You'll do as I tell you, now give up half your life to me." Aoko's eyes widened and she shook her head again, wincing as he shoved her harder into the bed, hand still over her mouth. "You do not tell me no."

Aoko glared up at him and bit his hand. He immediately yanked his hand away and considered smacking her.

"No!" She finally got out, sitting up. "Okay? No! I'm not going to help you, I want my life." Light's eyes narrowed and he listened to her talk, wondering how he'd misjudged her.

"I'm going to be a mother soon, Raito, don't you think I want the chance to see my child grow up? Do you even think about thing like that when you just write names down like you do? Do you even stop to consider the fact maybe the person accused didn't do it!?" Light was silent a moment, watching her seethe.

"I do investigating." He finally answered. "Besides, don't you think it's a little selfish to say things like that?"

Aoko looked away from him. "…I never got a chance to meet my mother… I don't want it to go through the same things I did. Not having a mother messes you up, Raito." She felt a tear run down her face and wiped her eyes.

"….Fine." Light glared at her, knowing he couldn't really fight her about this. Aoko was stubborn, and more stubborn then he was, admittedly, besides, she was pregnant, for the moment, he had to do pretty much what she wanted, not that she knew that, and he certainly wasn't going to let her find out. He wanted her under the impression he controlled her life.

-

"Alright, Matt, you understand what to do now?" The blonde inquired, sitting on his motorcycle and going over last minute plans with his partner.

"I don't know Mello, this doesn't sound like a good idea, I mean, I tried to befriend her, what's she gonna think when I kidnap her?"

"Matt…" Mello looked vaguely annoyed, his eye twitching. "We don't have time for that, just do as I say and this should go smoothly…. and put that game down!" he snapped. Matt sighed and closed his DS.

"I hope you know I was on the last level, this better be worth it." Mello rolled his eyes and looked to the hospital that Aoko had an appointment at. "Kidnapping a girl from a hospital… can it be done?"

"We're not kidnapping her from the hospital, we're ambushing them before they get in the doors and taking the girl to L. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Matt shrugged, how hard can it grab a girl? And she's preggo, right? She won't be able to fight too much."

"….Matt."

"Well, she doesn't wanna hurt the baby right? So she won't, and well obviously we can't hurt the baby, that was one of-"

"Matt."

"Mello, I refuse to hurt her, L said to be as gentle with her as possible and well, quite frankly I don't wanna hurt the little girl."

"…Matt!"

"I can tell it's a girl cause she's carrying more up top. Remember when Marcy got pregnant? She carried up top."

"Matt! Put that stupid thing away and pay attention." Matt blinked and then looked down in his hands. He offered a sheepish smile and closed the DS.

"I can't help it… nothing's happening."

"Matt!" Mello rolled his eyes. "Come on." He stated, starting to move. Matt blinked and shoved the DS in his pocket, following after him. The redhead then stopped to think, how were they going to get her alone.

Things didn't go as planed, Light didn't leave Aoko's side for a moment and no diversion was created, She went in the hospital and they missed their chance. And why? Because Matt couldn't tear himself away from the damn DS. Mello sighed and privately thought about how Near wouldn't be able to do it either.

"Back to the drawing board." He grumbled, heading back for head quarters. Matt shrugged, he wasn't really for kidnapping the Nakamori girl, the stress could be bad really bad for her.

Hakuba and L really weren't surprised by the failed attempt and L didn't really seem to care. Hakuba pushed his bangs back and sighed.

"….L."

"Please call me Ryuuzaki."

"…..Ryuuzaki. What is the plan now?"

"We'll have to watch her and wait for the right time to strike. Oh, Hakuba-kun, has Edogawa made it to England yet?"

"Yes, I just talked to him, actually."

"Good."

"What about Aoko?"

"I'm working on it, please be patient."

"But-"

"Patience." Hakuba let out a frustrated sigh and quickly left, trying to think up some other way he could get Aoko away from Light or find concrete evidence that he was Kira. How was he supposed to do this? Investigate a crime scene? Surely that had been done before.

Without really meaning to, Hakuba found himself at the cemetery in front of a freshly dug grave right beside one that had to have been eighteen years or older with the tombstone that read: Nakamori Mizuroko. The newer graver quite obviously Nakamori Ginzo.

Saguru smiled sort of sadly as he read the names. So this was the wife Nakamori refused to talk about and got angry when she was mentioned? He wonder if Nakamori was at peace and with his wife again on the other side, he also wondered if the late inspector knew of the terrible danger his daughter was in.

For a long moment he sat in silence, just thinking over what he'd have to say about all this, the hypertension, Light being Kira. He then looked to the other tombstone. _Beloved wife, beloved friend, and would have been a fantastic mother. September 10__th__, 1989_

He stared, so Aoko's mother died on the day Aoko was born… he vaguely wondered if Aoko looked like her mother but shoved the thought aside. Maybe Nakamori had found out about the pregnancy and reacted negatively. Aoko said she had hypertension, was it possible that Mizuroko had it too?

"…Keibu." He finally voiced. "I don't mean to bother you, but I need advice." The detective sat down, paying no attention to the thick clouds forming up ahead. No, he didn't expect the tombstone to talk or for Nakamori to answer.

"I don't know what to do about the Kira case, I know you weren't part of that, but L's just almost certain that Raito Yagami is Kira, the same guy that…Aoko…" He started. "And well, L wants to talk to her but nothing so far has worked. And I'm worried… she has hypertension. Not only that but she refuses to talk to anyone but Yagami, and Kaito, some best friend he is, he hasn't even talked to her since her last day of school."

He felt something wet his him in the middle of the head and paid it no attention. "He doesn't realize, if Aoko has that baby she could die, she will die, Yagami is most likely plotting to kill her anyway. I don't want her to-I mean, you probably want her with you but obviously you want her to live a full life, right?" Several wet drops hit him, gaining in strength as he continued.

"I never really got the chance to tell you this, but I'm in love with Aoko-kun, I have been ever since I saw her at school, that she's in such a precarious situation… it hurts. I want to help her but she refuses everything I do. L thinks she knows Yagami is Kira and can't say anything.

"I need something! Anything! To save her and I'm running out of time. When she has that baby he'll kill her, and L wants him to, just so he can arrest him. But if I can find evidence before then, then I can save her! But I… I don't know how because there's nothing, except Aoko." He hung his head, rain forcing his hair to stick to his face and neck. "I promise, if I get her out of this, I'll do everything in my power to make her happy, treat her like a queen, better then that…I…

"I-is there anyway you could do something? You watch over her, right? Maybe you could pull a few strings?" He finally asked. "What am I saying? That's impossible, you can't do anything."

"…Hakuba-kun?" He froze, a familiar voice ripping through him as he turned, almost in disbelief. It was Aoko! And she wasn't with Light! She was alone, completely alone, aside from the tall thin glass with an incense stick inside it.

"A-Aoko-kun?" He asked, almost in disbelief. "I-I… where's Yagami?"

"We… we got separated…"

"You broke up?"

"No!" Aoko backed up a little. Did he really think Light would be kind enough to just break up with her? "We were going to get on the subway, but crowd… He let go of my hand and I got left at the station." She explained. "S-so I thought I'd come visit Touchan before going back to his house."

"…Oh." He noticed she didn't say 'home' despite the fact she lived with the Yagami's now. She was soaked, her clothes stuck her body and showed off her swollen belly. "Y-you know, this harsh rain isn't good for you."

"I know." Aoko rolled her eyes, moving to the tombstone and freezing as she saw the second name. Hakuba blinked, moving out of her way.

"A-Aoko-kun… you knew your mother was here, didn't you?" He inquired, the way she acted she never even knew her mother's name, much less where she was buried.

"I-I didn't." She confessed, feeling the tombstone and running her hand over the death date. Hakuba raised an eyebrow. He knew Nakamori never tolerated mention of his wife at the office, but he hadn't even told Aoko about her. Somehow, that was messed up.

"I didn't even know her name until Raito's mother said that she also…" Her hand stayed on the one spot and Hakuba could feel her tears starting to form. He felt an urge to pull her away from the tombstones but stood still, letting the rain pelt him as he watched her, somehow, he felt she needed this.

"….Touchan wanted me to have an abortion." She voiced. Hakuba's eyes widened, so he had known about it! "I-I.. do you think he wanted me…" Saguru blinked, easily following her line of thought.

"Aoko, don't be ridicules, of course he didn't!" He tried.

"No! Do you think he wanted me?" She demanded, turning to face the detective.

"Yes, why else would he tell you to get an abortion?" Aoko let out a sigh and hung her head.

"Because he was ashamed. Ashamed that I would disgrace him when I looked up to him so much." Hakuba sighed, shaking his head but saying nothing.

"I mean, he had an office at home, he didn't have to work as much as he did, I just… I just can't help but wonder if he hated me because of…"

"No!" Hakuba snapped. "That's just silly, he loved you Aoko, I'm sure of it! Maybe he didn't avoid you for a while, Keibu was a bit touchy when came to your mother, but I'm sure he realized how much he loved you, especially when he found about… that." Hakuba gestured to her stomach. "If he didn't care he wouldn't have told you to abort it, right?"

"I-I guess so… I just… I made him feel bad…" Aoko's shoulders trembled, her form outlined by the heavy rain. "I said something about mom that day and… then he-" Hakuba sighed and moved over to her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Aoko. He died saving you, he loved you, he didn't want you to throw your life away." He told her, blinking in surprise as she wrapped her arms around him. "Aoko… sometimes people say the wrong thing right before a tragedy. It doesn't make the other a bad person, and doesn't make it your fault."

"I just…" She sniffled, tears pouring down her face. "It's probably just my hormones, she muttered.

"I agree, your hormones are probably acting up, but you have every right to feel like this." He petted her hair, holding her close. "Aoko, let me take you someplace warm and dry, alright? We can talk there." Aoko blinked and suddenly shoved him back.

"I-I can't, I have to get back Raito." She stammered. Hakuba blinked and latched onto her again.

"Aoko, pouring down rain, you're in poor health and you pregnant on top of it all, I'm sure he'll understand."

"No! I have to get back-I!"

"It's not like he's gonna kill you over this, right?" He watched as she calmed down a little, finally relaxing against him.

"I guess you're right." She agreed. "One night won't hurt." Hakuba sighed in relief and led Aoko back to the headquarters.

"…Hakuba-kun, I thought we were going to your house?" She blinked, looking up at the large building. Hakuba felt vaguely guilty about tricking her, but what else was he supposed to do? With any luck he could be saving her life.

"Aoko… I… I've staying here for a while now, father needed the house and so I'm staying here." He quickly made up, leading her inside. Aoko blinked and assumed he was lying his excuse wasn't likely. He led her through some very tight security, at one point he even had to take his pants off. Aoko kept her eyes off the detective as best she could, unable to stop herself from glancing once or twice.

Finally, he led her through two double doors and into a room with four other people. A boy with blonder hair then Hakuba, Someone sitting at a computer with cake, a boy sitting on the floor with puppet fingers and large mat and then-

"You!" Aoko pointed to the redhead.

"Hey Aoko!" Matt greeted cheerily. "Have a nice ride home on the subway?" He inquired, DS open. Aoko blinked and then looked to Hakuba.

"I-you were there." Aoko looked back at Matt. Matt grinned sheepishly and went back to his game.

"Sorry, I've got like.. no social skills, better then Near though." The boy with finger puppets looked up, his hair a snowy white. "He fails at life." Mello snickered and moved over to Matt.

"I'm Mello." He greeted calmly extending his hand to shake. Aoko did, almost reluctant.

"I-it's nice to meet you." Aoko nodded feeling a little nervous. "I'm-"

"Nakamori Aoko, yeah, I know." Mello let her hand go, still standing by Matt. "We were plotting to kidnap you from that creep, but someone couldn't take their eyes off their game."

"K-Kidnap me!?" Aoko jumped.

"For your own good, of course." Matt shrugged. "Anyway, you know Hakuba, Mello, L, and that over there is Near." He gestured to everyone in turn.

"L?"

"Ah, a pleasure to see you again Nakamori-san." The chair turned to reveal Ryuuzaki. Aoko sighed and shook her head, she really should have seen this coming. "Since it's raining so hard I hope you're not opposed to staying with us for the night, as it is raining quite hard. It would be bad for you to try and get home on your own."

"Oh, that's… just please don't ask me anything." To Hakuba's surprise L nodded and turned back to the computer. Did he have some new tactic?

"So! Aoko, since you're hanging with us tonight, what kind of strange bizarre food are you craving?" Matt asked, pulling the DS us as he mashed the buttons down.

"….I-pizza, I guess."

"Pizza?"

"….With extra cheese, and chicken." Matt blinked at her a moment, he then fished out his phone and shoved it at Mello.

"Call take out, would you? I've almost beaten this level." He stated as Mello rolled his eyes but dialed anyway.

Aoko sighed and moved to find a chair. Hakuba moved to the chair he usually sat in offered it to her. She sat down placed her hands on her stomach, wincing as it was moving again. She wasn't used to it quite yet and it felt extremely odd.

"….Is it moving?" Matt piped up. Aoko blinked and then slowly nodded, blinking as she suddenly found them all crowded around trying to feel the baby move.

"E-excuse me!" She yelped, feeling their hands on her. "I-I-this is very strange, the only one who's allowed to feel is Raito-kun." She exclaimed, backing away from Mello, Near and Matt.

Suddenly, L's chair turned and he made his way over to her, the other three backing away. "Is that because Raito-kun said so?"

"N-no, I just… it's weird to have people sticking their hands all over my stomach." L made a strange indignant noise and placed a hand very delicately and gently on her stomach. He let it linger until he felt her stomach flutter just a tiny bit.

"Hmm…" He removed his hand and went back to his chair. "I will allow you to call Yagami to let him know you're safe." Hakuba groaned and cast L a glance which the better detective met with one his own, it seemed to say 'I have it under control.'

"Oh… Thank you." Aoko blinked, taking the phone Matt handed her.

"Of course." L nodded and turned to go back to what he had been doing. Matt moved over to L after Aoko had turned away and was pushing in a number.

"…Are we sure this is okay? He might kill her." He whispered. L looked at the boy and then back at Aoko.

"…He won't. I'm beginning to wonder if perhaps Raito plans to keep her…"

"What?"

"If he was going to kill her, he would have done so already. However, he hasn't."

"That means?"

"He no longer controls the relationship, she only thinks he does."

"…He's whipped?" Matt blinked. L took a moment to think over what that meant and slowly nodded his head.

"Yes, and he knows it." He grabbed his fork and stuck in his cake. "Nakamori-san, I should warn you, if Raito-kun insists he comes and gets you immediately, the percentage that he is Kira will go up." He stated, loud enough for her to hear.

"Eh?" Aoko blinked, wincing as the ringing stopped.

"Hai?" He answered, his voice just as smooth as ever.

"R-Raito-kun?"

"Aoko?"

"Yes… Please come get me." The room went silent, all eyes snapped to her.

"What's wrong? Are you safe?" Light asked, he definitely sounded concerned.

"I-I'm safe but, when I got lost I crossed by the cemetery and-and I'm tired and I just really want to go home to bed." Her voice broke.

L dropped his fork and glared at the girl on the phone. This ruined everything, and she knew it. Her intelligence and acting skills were going to have to be taken into account, he couldn't pass her off as just a pawn, there was more to her then that.

"Yes, I'll need the address you're at though, then, rest assured I'll be there within minutes." Aoko ignored the looks everyone was giving her and just gave the address, hanging up and returning the phone to Matt.

"Aoko." He stated, pocketing it. "We're trying to help you, anyone with eyes can see you're terrified of him."

"That's ridicules, Raito-kun is kind to me, never one has he forgotten about me, and he always pay attention to me." Matt sighed and moved back to Mello, plopping down beside the blonde and pulling out his DS.

"Hakuba-kun." L turned to the blonde detective. "do you know if she actually went by the grave today?"

"I… I was there when she got there." Saguru answered honestly.

"Then we have nothing to go on."


End file.
